Lillian Star
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: This is unfinished, but I figured I would post what I have...it's my own interpertation of a Redwall story (and this story is where I got the idea about the star on the head for my South Park fics, BTW) about a young mouse who strives to find her place in


A dark shape stood over all. The storm whirled in the sky as the waves beat and tossed the sailing ship.

Trentor was coming!

A weasel of enormous stature, he commanded respect where ever he went. The silky reddish fur and fine tunic deemed him handsome, but his eyes gave him away. They were beady, black, and as dead as coals. 

He stood over looking an army over stoats, ferrets, and fellow weasels. Not a rat among them. Dirty creatures, rats, Trentor thought as he gazed upon his followers. 

"Rangor," he called over the crowd. "Come here." A weasel came and stood before him.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Group the others. We will be ashore soon." Rangor saluted and nodded. He trundled off back into the ranks, spreading his orders. Trentor smiled. Trentor grinned. Trentor positively radiated good cheer.

"Beware the ones who oppose me," he hissed. "For I will find them and kill them all." The boat creaked and with one more frenzied leap it crashed into the shore of Hattispring Wood.

Trentor had come!

"Mother?" Mother Rebecca looked down.

"What is it, my child?" She recognized the little one as Sammy, a young vole.

"Mother, when is the feast going to be?" he asked. She leaned over and ruffled his fur.

"Soon enough, young Sammy," she said. "Now, run along outside and play." He scurried off agilely, and she grinned. He was spry enough, that little scamp. His mother, Cynthia Bankvole, came over to her then.

"Look at him go," she said fondly. "What a little rascal he is." Rebecca nodded.

"Look, there he goes, harassing the poor Fieldmouse twins," she said and laughed. "Or, at least one of them." She looked down. My old eyes are not as good as once were, she thought, but she was pretty sure that the twin she was seeing was Rose. Cynthia confirmed this observation.

"Poor Rose," she said. "He's getting himself tangled up in her fur." She called down to her boisterous son. "Sammy!" she shouted. "Sammy, you leave poor Rose alone this instant!" Sammy grinned and waved up to her. Cynthia grew stern.

"Now, Samuel Bankvole," she said. Sammy got off her looking glum and then bolted off towards the pond where some other of the young ones were swimming. 

"He'll never learn," Cynthia said as she got down from the dusty black wall. Rebecca smiled. Sometimes it was better if the young ones were better that way.

Rose Fieldmouse was wandering about the Tallinger grounds, looking for her never present sister, Lily. She thought she may have spotted her when that little scamp Sammy attacked her, wanting to play hide and go mouse seek. Thankfully his mother had told him to leave her be, but when she had turned to where she thought she had seen her, she was gone.

"Darn you, Lillian," she whispered. Although they were twins, Rose was nothing like her sister. She was the social butterfly of her family, and had many admirers and friends. She had soft light brown fur and the bluest eyes. Even her mother, in a whispered conference with her had told her she was more beautiful then Lily.

Rose doubted it. 

Her sister was different from every other mouse in Tallinger. She, like herself, had light brown fur but she had a strange mark on her forehead. It was a very small silver star. Her eyes also glowed purple. Old Kendager, Tallinger's record keeper has witnessed over fifty seasons and had no record or had ever seen another mouse with purple eyes. Lily, however, was the complete opposite of her flighty sibling. She had almost no friends and rarely participated in any of the castle's festivities. There was only one mouse that Lily would openly speak to outside of her family members and important people in the society.

Stan Churchmouse. He also had a small silver star on his forehead, but he was far less moody and secretive. He was in fact well liked by the members of the castle and was held to be a leader of the young ones.

Rose shook herself out of her trance. She looked around for another five minutes but couldn't find her. She sighed and threw her paws in the air, almost smacking them right into the face of Mother Rebecca herself. She gave a squeak of surprise and fell backwards and landed on her tail. Rebecca tried hard not to laugh as she offered her paw to the young one.

"You should watch where you swing those arms, young Fieldmouse," she said, trying hard to be stern but unable to hold back her smile. "What in heaven's name are you doing?" Rose sighed.

"Looking for my missing twin," she said and Rebecca laughed.

"Don't worry, young Rose, I'm sure Lily is just fine," she said, putting a paw around her shoulder. "Come now, help an old mouse with some tea." Rose and Rebecca walked off, chattering about the feast and the nice day outside.

Lily Fieldmouse took her paw and rubbed the star on her head. It somehow felt…different from her other fur. It felt harder and coarser. She looked around, satisfied that no one could find her. She had disclosed the information of her secret spot to only one other mouse—

She felt a pair of paws close over her eyes and she squeaked, panicking. She leapt up and heard laughter from behind as the paws her lifted away. She turned around furiously and was met with the grinning face of Stan Churchmouse. She relaxed visibly.

"Oh, it's just you," she said. Her voice was low, and strangely sonorous. She sat back down on the ground and patted a spot next to her. "Sit down," she ordered. Stan did as he was told. He looked over, concern shining in his eyes for his friend.

"Hey Lily," Stan said. "How come you never play games with all the other young ones?" Lily sneered.

"They don't like me. I am an outcast. They call me Grape Eyes—"

"Because your eyes are purple." Lily nodded briefly.

"They call me Clone Girl—"

"Because you have a twin sister." Lily waved at him, meaning shut up and let me finish.

"They call me Star Light—"

"Because you have a star on your forehead—" Lily nodded again, growing more agitated.

Stan shrugged. "So, I've been called all those names too…well except for—"

"All of them," Lily sighed. Stan shook his head.

"No, that's not true and you know it, Lily, stop feeling sorry for yourself. All the others like me fine." Lily shook her head.

"You are nothing like me," she said softly. "Even my own sister is nothing like me. I am alone, Stan. I stand-alone and that's what I shall forever be. Alone." Stan shook his head.

"But that's not what you want to be, is it, Lily?" he asked softly. "Please, tell me your true desires." Stan knew in his heart that Lily felt the same way as him. He didn't want to live the dull life of a Tallinger mouse, destined to help serve the sick and wounded. No! He wanted to become—

"A warrior," Lily said softly. "I want to be a warrior." She looked up toward Stan, panic stricken. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" He shook his head and then grabbed her by the paw.

"No Lily," he said and then gave her a small smile. "I feel the same way."

Trentor whirled his bright green robe around him. They were deep into the catacombs of Hattispring Wood, and Trentor knew in his heart what his mind wanted desperately to prove false—

They were lost! He could hear two creatures mumbling behind him.

"Hey Halfear, why don't we got any food?"

"I dunno, Kingler."

"It's Trentor's fault, he calls himself a leader, he couldn't lead a spineless jellyfish—" Halfear gave a squeak of surprise as Trentor casually turned around and sliced him in two. His partner Kingler moaned in horror as Trentor turned the blade upon him. He also fell to the ground, slain. Trentor looked back at his ragged band of vermin.

"Do any more of you want to complain to your Chief? Let them do so now." There were no comers and Trentor threw his head back and laughed.

"Just as well," he laughed. "I don't need anymore dead creatures on my hands. We'll soon be where we're going. Come on now." The weasel called Rangor leaned over and whispered to the stoat next to him.

"I'm not sure I believe him," The stoat nodded, too scared to say anything. It knew Trentor's rage, and it most assuredly would be as far away as possible when he unleashed it.

Mother Rebecca pointed over the terrace towards two forms running across the grounds. 

"There, Rose," she said. "You're sister is down there right now, getting dragged some place by Stan Churchmouse." Rose looked up and saw her, looking obviously displeased as Stan pulled her along.

"I wonder where they're going," she asked herself as she watched them run off.

"Stan, I do _not_ want to go over there," Lily said adamantly. Stan ignored her and dragged her off towards the pond anyway. A few hundred feet away her let her go.

"Come on, Lily," Stan said. "They're having races. It'll be fun." Lily rolled her eyes and pushed her ears back.

"Sure," she mumbled sarcastically. "It'll be a blast." Stan cuffed her head as they walked.

"Oh please," he said. They walked over to the edge of the pond and all sorts of animals waved to him.

"Hey Stan!" Sammy Bankvole shrieked. "Stan!" He leapt into the water and then swam over to where he was standing.

"Hey, Sammy, you little swashbuckler, how have you been?" He shrugged and pointed a claw at Lily.

"Okay," he said uninterested. "Why is she here?" Lily lowered her eyes and blushed furiously. Anger started rising up in her but she smothered it.

"Because I asked her to come, Samuel," Stan said sternly. "You have to learn that she is a creature too." Sammy walked off, muttering. Lily was still gazing at the ground, hot tears burning in her eyes.

"I told you," she hissed. "I told you, Stan. I'll never fit in!" She ran off towards the castle, with the stinging insults of the others ringing in her ears.

"Lily…wait!" Stan yelled but she was gone.

Mother Rebecca heard them come in before she saw who it was. They were crying and whoever it was bolted past her like a lightning bolt for the dormitories. She saw the flash of purple, and recognized who it was. Poor Lily Fieldmouse, she thought and started up the stairs after her. Would those children ever leave her alone? She heard a door slam and the painful sobs come from her room that she shared with her sister. Sister, Rebecca thought. Rose might come in handy for this one. She stopped going up the stairs and started to look around for the only mouse that could calm her down.

The helpless sobs came pushed out of her body, making her shake. She buried her face in her pillow and wished she could suffocate herself and end her torment. She looked up at the ceiling, tears still running out of her eyes and started to pray to the greatest Tallinger warrior ever, Timothy.

"Timothy," she whispered. "Why can't I be normal like everyone else? I want to be strong and brave like you were, but I can't. I can't even find the nerve to tell the other kids to stop making fun of me. I want to have friends, but no one can see past the star and the eyes." She lowered her head in shame and started to cry harder, soft, silent tears falling like a gentle silver rain. She heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Go away!" Lily yelled tearfully. "I don't want anyone here now." The gentle rapping persisted, and finally she walked over and opened the door. Mother Rebecca was standing there, along with Rose. Lily stared at the two of the tearfully and then allowed them inside. She pawed at her lavender habit, wrapping one of the hood strings around her claw. She was still crying unabatedly. Rebecca sat down on the bed in front of her.

"My child, what has made you cry like this?" she asked. Lily looked at her, her bright eyes now made brighter with her tears.

"I am sick of the other kids making fun of me," she hissed. "I am treated unfairly, an outcast!" She clenched on paw and started to beat it into the mattress. Rose slowly went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Lily," Rose said gently. "You're not an outcast, Lily. Many people here love you and respect you—"

"No they don't Rose," she cried. "They respect _you_! Just because you're my twin sister doesn't mean that they're going to respect me! Our mother has even told me what a disappointment I am to her." One, fat tear rolled out of her cheek. "I guess that's what I am, a disappointment." Her tone now grew mocking, bitter. "A disgrace to the Fieldmouse family. A disgrace to all the mice in Tallinger—"

"Hush now, Lillian Star," Mother Rebecca said. "That is an unfair statement and you know it. There are plenty of creatures here who would give their life to see you safe."

"Myself included," Rose said fiercely. She turned towards her sister and grabbed her paw. "Lily, you know how hard I try—"

"It's nothing you guys can fix," she said softly. "I guess it was just my fate to be ridiculed and scorned all my life." She stood up and gave a slight bow to the Mother.

"Good day to you, Mother," she said and walked out the door. Mother Rebecca sat there and placed her head in her paws.

"What are we going to do with her Rose?" Rose watched her sister walk off and sighed.

"I'm not sure, Mother," she said. "I really don't know."

That afternoon in the Great Dining Hall, Mother Rebecca called all the inhabitants of Tallinger together. She made sure that young Lily wasn't around, and, as usual, she wasn't. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be bad enough for her to have to run this type of meeting, let alone have her be around for it.

"Silence, Tallingerian mice!" All of the mice were silent. All of the other creatures that lived there were present as well.

"Is everyone present?" Mother Rebecca asked a large, formable badger standing next to her. The badger nodded.

"Everyone's here," she said. She whispered to the mother, "I made sure young Lily wasn't around. I checked through the entire castle." Mother nodded.

"Good job, Kelsa," she said and patted her paw. "Is her sister gone too?" Kelsa nodded.

"She's off looking for her."

"All right," Rebecca said as she turned to the assembly. "Friends! Tonight I have come here with a very serious question on our hand. As you know, Lily and Rose Fieldmouse were left here on our castle steps when they were young ones. We gave them to Clara to raise as her own, and I would say she has done a fine job of it, wouldn't you?"

"Of Rose," one called out. "But what about that little Lily?"

"She's so odd."

"Strange."

"Those eyes—I can't even look at her straight!"

"And that star on her head—"

"Bah, Stan Churchmouse has the same one!"

"It's still creepy—"

"Silence!" Kelsa shouted. "Show your mother some respect and let her speak!" Mother Rebecca looked calmly over the crowd.

"Thank you, Kelsa," she said. "Now, for that matter of little Lily Star. I know that she is strange, but maybe she is just shy. I think we should give her some time—"

"Throw her out!" a hedgehog shouted. "Scary mice with eyes like that can only mean bad things for our castle!"

"Randy is right!" another creature, an otter named Ginger said. "She is disrupting the order of our society!"

"Yeah!"

"Outlaw her!"

"Banishment!"

"Exile!"

"NO!" All the voices in the Dining hall stopped. They were met with the pale, angry face of Rose. "You're not going to throw my sister out!"

"Rose, please, go back outside—" Mother started.

"No!" she called boldly. "You're trying to throw away the only person I hold dear just because she's different from you. I thought we were supposed to be good?" she spat. "Look at all of you, going to throw out one of your own kind so she can be killed out in the wilderness—"

"Young Fieldmouse, you show some respect for your elders," Kelsa growled, her neck hairs bristling. No one had ever seen an angry badger at a Tallinger meeting. Rose, crying, fled the room. Another voice piped up. Rebecca looked down to locate the owner and recognized it was little Stan Churchmouse.

"Mother, this isn't fair and you know it!" His strong voice carried out over the hall, sounding strangely older. "This is a young mouse who Rose and I happen to care very much about. She's very bright and keen, smarter and then any of you empty-headed ninnies here now, and I think—"

"Stan!" his mother gasped. Kelsa roared and got up on her hind legs. She leapt down into the crowd and stood right before Stan's face, her teeth bared.

"What was that again, you insolent brat?" she snarled. Stan stared right back at her, totally unafraid.

"I said you all were being a bunch of empty headed—" She roared and picked him up and held him against the wall.

"I think it was you who was being the empty headed ninny," She tightened her grip and fear was now apparent in Stan's eyes.

"Kelsa," he said, his voice strangled from the heavy paw around his neck. "Please, put me down." She nodded and flung him down onto the ground. He hit it with a miserable splat and lay still. Mice were chattering softly.

"Oh my, is he dead?"

"Somebody should call Sister Kia!" Mother Rebecca looked down in horror right as Stan started to stir. He sat up and rubbed his head. Kelsa glared at him. He glared right back.

"Stan, are you all right," Rebecca asked softly. Stan nodded, staring at Kelsa.

"I'm fine, I would be better if it wasn't for this dozy, stripe-headed lump—" He sputtered in rage. Kelsa stared at him coolly.

"Brave talk for such a small mouse," she said. "Get out of here before I have to explain to your mother what made me go berserk and kill you." Stan walked out angrily. Mother Rebecca turned to the subdued mice.

"As I said before, what do you propose we do about Lily?" she said softly. She got the same suggestion again and again—throw her out. Banish her. Exile her from Tallinger. She turned sadly away and wiped her eye with a paw.

"Poor Lily, I never wanted anything to come out like this," she whispered to herself. She turned back to the convention.

"Show your paws," she said. "How many of you vote for her to be exiled?" Almost every paw was raised. Even the young ones didn't see past her exterior. She was really a beautiful mouse, hauntingly enchanting with her eyes and her fur. When she had heard her speak for the first time, she was amazed by her voice. It was low and pleasant, euphonious. She was just a very confused mouse, and she didn't think that banishing her would help that. But, the convention had spoken, and she could not overrule them. She nodded her head.

"After the Great Feast," she said. "Lillian Star Fieldmouse shall be banished from the safety of Tallinger's walls." She heard a strangled sob and saw a pair of feet running of, toenails clicking on the rock. Another went after the first.

"Rose, wait!" Stan shouted. Mother Rebecca lowered her head as the members started to leave. Kelsa came over and put a paw on her shoulder.

"It was the right thing to do, Mother," she said. "Now maybe life can get back to normal around here." Mother Rebecca nodded, clenching her fists. It wasn't fair, she thought angrily. It wasn't fair to throw out one of your own kind because of how they look; it was cruel. She turned towards her badger friend.

"Kelsa, I did want to speak with you about what you did to poor Stan Churchmouse a few minutes ago." Kelsa's fur bristled.

"He was insulting you! All of us! I couldn't let that go by without punishment." Rebecca shook her head.

"Kelsa, my friend, he was just sticking up for her. She does have a friend, you know. She is terribly misjudged here in Tallinger. Maybe when she is gone she can find someone who can tell her what the star means." And then Mother Rebecca walked off, her eyes shining with tears.

Lily sat in the crawl space over looking the Great Dining Hall, wiping her eyes. Her and Rose were orphans, nobodies! She could add that to her list of failures, she thought. Now, in addition to being a freak, a loner, a disappointment and so many others she was now an orphan nobody. She absently wondered where her sister was. Suddenly she wanted to talk to her more then anyone else in the world. She lowered herself from the crawl space and snuck quietly down the stairs towards where she had seen her sister run to. She felt a strong paw on her back and she squeaked. She turned around and was faced with Kelsa.

"Lillian Star," Kelsa said. "Where have you been?" Lily lowered her eyes.

"Up in the crawl space, ma'am," she muttered. Kelsa stared at her.

"Crawl space? What crawl space?" Lily rubbed her toe in the ground.

"It's one of my secret spots," she said. "Over the dining hall. I can climb up there and see you guys." She turned away angrily. 

"You all want to get rid of me." Kelsa sighed.

"Lily, it was not my choice—"

"I didn't hear you sticking up for me! You, the Mother or anyone besides my sister and Stan!" She started to run off but Kelsa grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Lily, there was nothing that any of us could say to change their minds! Do you think Mother is happy about this? She went off to her room crying! She doesn't like it anymore then you do." Kelsa put her heavy paw on her head. "I happen to think you are a fine young mouse." She looked her over. "And you're very brave." Lily suddenly stopped and stared at the badger, her eyes shining.

"Really?" she said softly. "Am I really brave?" Kelsa chuckled and ruffled her fur.

"Sure you are, Lily," she said. "Someone would have to be brave to not retaliate when they made fun of you like that. A true warrior is not always courageous, but perseverant and patient also." Kelsa stared at her and was surprised when she saw something she had never seen before on the little mouse's lips.

A smile. Lily suddenly did another very un-Lily like thing—she hugged her.

"Thank you for believing in me," she whispered, the tears coming back now. Kelsa wrapped her big furry arms around her and held her gently as she cried for the injustice of her fellow mice.

Trentor spat into the dust of the worn dirt path.

"Apples?" he sputtered angrily to the two stoats standing before him. He dashed them from their hands.

"I don't want apples, you thick-skulled oafs, I want meat! Fresh, warm, meat!" He brandished his sword menacingly and the vermin scattered.

"Don't even think about showing your paws here again until you find any!" He could hear the two morons scrambling off and he sighed angrily. Wasn't there just one competent soldier with him? He called in Scumnose. He carried much better news.

"There's a big black castle to the north, Chief," he said. "Went over there to see what I could find."

"Who owns it," Trentor asked, interested.

"A bunch of mice in little lavender habits, sir. There is one badger there, and several other woodland creatures." Trentor grinned.

"But nothing that could be a match for us," he said. Scumnose nodded.

"Nothing, sir." Trentor grinned and put his paw around the ferret.

"You stick with me, Scumnose," he crooned into his ear. "You are one of the few soldiers I have who is capable of ever handling any treasure from this castle. Did you find out its name?" He nodded.

"There was a sign that said 'Tallinger Castle'." He said, proud that the Chief was respecting him. Trentor nodded.

"Good work, Scumnose. Did you talk with any of the creatures?" He shook his head.

"No sir, just surveyed the situation. I didn't want to betray our position." Trentor nodded, honestly impressed. The ferret obviously had some brains. He stuck his head out the tent flap and called for Fangburn, one of his slower captains. On their last job he had almost killed one of the other captains thinking he was a squirrel.

"Fangburn," he said. "Take your Captains cloak off and give it to Scumnose. You'll be taking orders from him now." Fangburn stared jealously at Scumnose and then sullenly took off his robe and chucked it at him. He left in an angry rage, already planning to kill the ferret that had stolen his job. Scumnose put on the robe, amazed.

"Gee, thanks Chief," he said. "I won't let you down." Trentor smiled and patted the ferret's shoulder.

"I know you won't," he said. "Go there again tomorrow, but don't speak. Try to find out how many there are, and what kind of fighters they have. Don't let them know you are there." Scumnose smiled. Unbeknownst to his Chief, he had taken camouflage lessons from a hare. He could make himself anything.

"Don't worry Chief," he said. "They won't ever know I'm there."

Chef Andrew was in the kitchen, cooking some black currant tarts. There was flour everywhere, the fat round mouse was covered tip to tail in the stuff, and his whiskers were sticky from the jelly. Anyone who didn't know that he was the best cook for miles would have thought he was mad. He may be a slob, but he was one fine cook.

"Peach, could you please hand me some of those berries? Thank you dear, you look wonderful today. No mouse could be prettier." The young mouse blushed and handed Andrew the berries. She was also covered in flour or else her soft peach colored fur would have been visible.

"Barry, please give me some honey. I need it to cover the tarts with their final coat for the feast tomorrow." Barry, a young mole, tossed the honey to him. He caught it expertly, used to the young one's throwing strength.

"You should throw javelins, young mole," Andrew said offhandedly, brushing the honey over the golden brown tarts. "You've got a fine arm."

"Aw, I don't think I'd be that good, Chef Andrew," Barry said modestly, happy about the compliment. Andrew snorted as he finished the last one.

"Nonsense, young mole!" he said. "You try it tomorrow, you'll see." Barry eyed the tarts hungrily.

"I think I might be trying those tarts instead," he said and they laughed. Andrew looked about and handed him one.

"There you are, Barry, but don't tell your mom, she'd spank Andrew." Barry ran off, laughing at the image of his mother spanking their castle chef. Peach looked over to him and smiled.

"You really know how to get the young ones spirit's up, Andy," she said. "It does them a world of good."

"Yes, if I could only get that young scamp Lily in here—speaking of her, there she is!" Lily had wandered into the kitchen looking for something to do to keep her away from the other ones. Barry had muttered a new insult to her as he walked by, southpaw. She had no idea what that meant, but it still stung.

"Hello Chef Andrew," Lily said glumly. "Hi Peach." Peach smiled gently at her. Her and Andrew had not attended the meeting last night since they were still preparing food for the feast. They still were unaware about the sentence that had been brought upon her. Andrew got down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"What's gotten you so down, Lily?" he asked. When Lily came to the kitchen she was a different mouse. She had a natural knack for cooking and Andrew was confident that after he retired he would pass the castle's cooking duties over to her. She sighed.

"Haven't you heard? I thought every beast knew." She gave a bitter laugh. "I'm to be banished." Andrew stared, stunned.

"Banished?" he said, shocked. "You mean, thrown out?" She nodded her head, two tears spilling out of each eye. She looked up into his kind face and tried hard to choke back the tears. Sometimes she was already glad to be leaving the mice who had ruined her life here, but other times like now she couldn't bear not ever seeing Chef Andrew's fat little face again. 

"But why?" Peach asked, wringing her paws on her dishrag. "What have you done?" Lily cried harder.

"Nothing!" she sobbed. "I didn't do anything! The others just don't like me and they think I'm causing trouble." Chef Andrew's face softened and he took the small mouse into his arms.

"Aww, there there now, Lily," he said. "Things will get better, you'll see. Come on, sit down and have a tart." He pulled one of the steaming hot tarts off the rack and placed it on a plate for her. He sat down with her at the table.

"You know, young Fieldmouse, I have a little story to tell you. When I was much younger and not the castle's chef yet, I found two little baby mice out on the doorstep one day as I left to collect some more herbs for Sister Kia. They were you and that dreadfully flighty sister of yours. I brought you back and we all had a big meetin' on what should be done with you two furballs. I knew you were a very special little mouse when I saw you, you were really feisty. Nobeast could handle you. They wouldn't let me have you, they said that a child would get in the way of my cooking duties and that I was still too young of a mouse, and boy was I mad. I thought you were wonderful, so when no one was around, I would sneak up to whoever was keeping you at the time and cradle you in my arms." He absently wiped his eyes with a dockleaf. "Now the little mite I've always considered my own is leaving, banished by the ones who raised her." He shook his head. "It's not a fair thing to do, but it can't be helped. I would fight them all to have you stay, but no amount of coaxing is going to get them to change their minds." He looked right at her. "You know that, right?" Lily nodded her head miserably.

"I know," she said softly. "I know it." Andrew grabbed her and hugged her, covering her all over in flour and black current jelly. Lily didn't mind; this where she loved it best out of the whole castle.

"You'll do fine," he said. "You got the make of a warrior in you, I can tell it. You and that Churchmouse boy—err, what's his name again."

"Stan." Lily said softly. "He's the only young one besides Rose who's nice to me." She looked at the chef curiously.

"By the way, do you know what a southpaw is?" Andrew nodded and grinned.

"Southpaw, eh? Well, a southpaw is a term for a beast who's left-pawed." He stared at her. "But there have been no southpaw mice for ages. Seems like Mother Nature saw more use in right-pawed mice. Why do you ask?" Lily stared down at her paws.

"Because Barry called me that." He stared at her.

"You're a southpaw?" he asked. She shrugged. She looked down at her paws again.

"Which one is the southpaw?" she asked. Chef Andrew laughed, his big belly shaking.

"Aw, you young mite, have you forgotten your lessons already?" He pointed to her left paw. "This one's your southpaw." She nodded. "Hand me a quill, please." Andrew laughed again.

"Quill," he said. "There's no quill in a kitchen, but here, take this knife and start cutting up some of this watercress." She grabbed it and started cutting the food carefully, like all good chefs do. Chef Andrew shook his head. She was indeed a southpaw, the first one he had ever seen. He scratched his head and turned back to the tarts.

I wonder why I never noticed that before? He thought. Must be my old age.

"It's only one more day until the feast, Mother," Kelsa said. Her and Rebecca were dabbling their paws in the castle pond. Rebecca smiled.

"You sound just like one of the children," she said. "A day of great joy, and then a day of terrible sorrow." Kelsa had no idea what she was talking about for a minute and then nodded her head, remembering.

"It's a terrible shame no one understands her," Kelsa said. "She's such a friendly little mouse when you can talk to her." Rebecca shook her head.

"Only two mice know what really goes on in the heart of Lily Fieldmouse," she said. Kelsa stared at her.

"Who, Mother?" She smiled.

"Why, Rose Fieldmouse and little Stan Churchmouse. They were the only ones this afternoon that had the courage to stick up for her." The old badger nodded her head.

"I really should apologize to young Stanley," she said. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him." Mother Rebecca smiled slightly.

"I think Lily has an admirer," she said and the two laughed over the water. Kelsa looked out over the pond at the young ones playing there. She could see Sammy Bankvole, that little wretch, trying to drown Barry the mole. He had his head under the water and all of the sudden he disappeared. Sammy started swimming for shore, screaming.

"Fish!" he cried. "Fiiiiiiiiissssssssshhhhhhh!" Kelsa and Rebecca heard the cry.

So did Lily. She was still in the kitchen when she heard the yell and leapt up. She bolted out of there, almost tripping over her robe. Chef Andrew shook his head.

"Prove 'em wrong, my child," he whispered.

She scrabbled through the gravel of the path to the pond and saw what was going on. Little Sammy Bankvole was screaming that a big fish had taken his mole friend, Barry. Lily didn't even think about it, she just leapt into the water.

"Lily, no!" Kelsa shouted and grabbed for her but she was already under. She swam and put a paw over her mouth. The fish was carrying Barry deeper down, trying to drown him. Lily swam furiously over to the fish and whacked it squarely in its gills. It floundered but didn't let go of him. When it had regained control, it charged towards the surface, where Lily was swimming. They both broke it and she grabbed onto the fish's dorsal fin, badly cutting her paws. A gasp went through all the Tallingerians. No one had ever seen a fish this big, let alone ridden one. Lily took a deep breath and the fish went back under, still holding the screaming Barry. She clouted the fish in the gills once more, and this time let go of Barry. He floated in the water, very still. Lily grabbed onto the fur around his neck and dragged him to surface. She swam strongly over to the shore and laid him there. All the other beasts just stared, shocked. She started pumping the water out of him frantically, and then he started coughing. She smiled in relief. He was alive! He sat up and then stared at Lily.

"Get away from me!" he cried. "You're the southpaw!" Kelsa roared, the second time she had gotten angry today. This time it was in Lily's defense. She charged the cheeky young mole as he kept shouting insults to her.

"Come on, Violet eyes, you great star head, come on! Fight me, you coward! You should have been named Pansy, suits you better." The young creatures circled around her, closing her in.

"Yeah, come on, Flower Face, freak," they taunted. Lily stood there, head down, not raising a paw against the young ones. They were about to close in on her when Kelsa came in and scattered them like ninepins. She grabbed young Barry the mole and placed him on the ground before her.

"Young Barry Digger, I should hit you," she roared. "But I won't, since I do not want to destroy the code of peacefulness here in Tallinger. But if it comes to it, I will and then ask for Mother's pardon later." She got right down in the face of the young mole that was crying in terror and fright.

"That mouse risked her life to save yours," she growled. "She dove in there and fought off a fish that I was even too afraid to attack. We all thought you were lost, Barry. We were going to give you up for dead. But Lily went in there after you, knowing that you have hurt her, and even knowing that still saved your life." Mrs. Digger dashed over then and grabbed her young son.

"What right do you have yelling at him like this," she yelled. "I wouldn't want that…that…_freak_ touching me either!" There was a murmur of assent from the crowd.

"I would rather die then have her touch me!"

"Yeah, she's got this weird look about her."

"Young mice like her belong dead, not here with decent mice—"

"Stop it!" a voice roared. It was Chef Andrew who had come out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about. "Can't you ever leave the poor child alone?" He turned furiously to Mrs. Digger. "She just saved your son's _life_!" She sneered in his face.

"So?" she said scornfully. "She was just the first one there. I would have preferred it if the fish had just decided to go after her instead." Chef Andrew put a paw over his mouth, his expression of shock one that would have been comical if the circumstances had been different.

"Death will come!" a reedy voice piped up from the crowd. "Only one's touched by the devil are southpaws, misfortune and despair will come to our castle!" All eyes turned towards Lily, who was standing off surrounded by young mice, ready to throw her in the pond.

"A southpaw?" Cynthia Bankvole gasped. "A southpaw in our time? But there have been no southpaws for so many seasons even old Kendager can't remember any." Right then they heard the old, rusty voice of the castle's oldest creature, a silver, small old mouse.

"According to my records," Kendager said. "The definition of a southpaw is a creature who is left-pawed. They have not been marked by the devil, and death will not come. Whoever said that is a real fool. They said that southpaws were extremely smart and bright, and stronger then the average mouse." He looked around the group.

"Now, why are we talking about southpaws, anyway? There have been no southpaw mice for many seasons." Mother Rebecca pointed towards Lily.

"Brother, she is a southpaw," she said. Kendager nodded and walked over to the small young mouse.

"Yes," he said. "Hello there." Lily kept silent, forcing the tears back. She had done enough crying today. He chuckled.

"Come to me when you want to talk, young one," he said and shuffled off towards the gatehouse where he resided. Lucy Digger pointed her finger at Lily.

"There's another thing wrong with her, she's not even right-pawed! A damned southpaw, right in our midst! I move to banish her now!" A cheer moved through the crowd and they dashed over to Lily and grabbed onto her arms. Chef Andrew ran over and grabbed her away from them. He held the shocked young mouse to his chest, feeling her shake with sobs. He rubbed one dusty paw through her fur, making water splatter everywhere.

"Look what you have done to the poor child!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. "When she was a but an infant baby I would go hold her in my arms and know she would turn out to be a wonderful mouse. You guys—" Suddenly Lily stood up, eyes blazing. She turned towards the others and spoke.

"You all never gave me a chance!" she cried. "When I was a young baby mouse I would try to play catch the bulrush with all the others and I would be turned away. I remember the time when I was thrown into the pond because I brushed against a certain young mole, and I remember," she said, fighting back her angry tears. "When I dove into a pond to save that same young mole's life and he laughed in my face." She held her southpaw high into the air.

"So what if I am a southpaw? There have been other southpaw mice before," she cried. "So what if my eyes are purple? I can see the same things you see. And so what," she said, the tears falling thick and fast now. "That I have a star on my head. There is another." She fell to the ground and shook with helpless, racking sobs. The whole entire population was silenced for a moment. Then, Randy Pinback, the spiny hedgehog that had spoken against her before laughed.

"So what," he mocked. "So what if I have quills? The more I have and the more I bristle them, the farther away from me you'll be." There was a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"So what," called out a young mouse named Pyra. "So what if you look like a idiot? The faster you'll be gone!" Lily lowered her head in shame and bolted out of the circle before anyone could catch her.

"Hey, where is she going?" the otter Ginger called. "Come back, you pansy! Can't you take—"

"Be quiet!" Mother Rebecca yelled. "I order all of you to be quiet this instant!" Every mouth snapped shut. No one dared to speak against the Mother of Tallinger. She looked towards the fleeing form and shook her head.

"She is not leaving this castle until after the feast as I said," she said her voice like the toll of the Timothy bell ringing in the distance. "And you are all to treat her civilly for the rest of the time she is here. If a spectacle like this ever happens again, then the person that starts it will be the one leaving, not young Lily Star." She turned coldly to Mrs. Lucy Digger.

"That mouse saved your son's life today," she said icily. "And don't forget it." Lucy nodded curtly and gathered up her young one. The rest of the creatures except for Rebecca, Kelsa, and Chef Andrew drifted away back towards the castle. Rebecca lowered her head and a few tears slid down her face. It was a rare occasion when Mother Rebecca cried and the others knew it. Andrew was still crying from before, tears dripping down his whiskers.

"Oh, my poor daughter," Andrew said. "My poor flower, my Lillian, what have they done to you?" Kelsa sighed and put her arm around the fat chef. He had been the one that insisted they keep her, and had been the one who cared about her the most. He had even been the one that had named her. Lillian Star.

"Andrew, my friend," Kelsa said. "Lily is going to be so much happier away from the castle. There will be no one to bother her in the wilderness." Andrew nodded his head.

"I know it," he said. "But one day, that young mouse will come back a warrior, she will. It's kind of like an ancient southpaw ballad." He cleared his throat and began to sing.

"A young mouse will come in the time of need,

Her will is strong; her heart is brave,

But though she comes on feathered back,

The one she loves she may not save.

The silver star, the shining light,

The violet eyes that burned,

The southpaw has come to teach a lesson,

And it will be learned!

No weasel, stoat or ferret,

Has got a heart like she,

She'll get them all with her bright sword,

The flower that is me!"

Andrew finished the song and looked sheepishly around to see if anyone had heard it. Kelsa stared ahead, thinking.

"Who wrote that, do you know, Andy?" Andrew nodded.

"Well, Timothy the great Warrior wrote that ditty himself! I'm surprised you didn't know that yourself, you great stripedog!" Kelsa laughed heartily in spite of the circumstances.

"Hush, you feed bag. You're worse then all of the hares in the world combined when it comes to eating!" He giggled.

"Oh, I know it, Kelsa," he said. "But at least I cook what I stuff my face with." Mother Rebecca snapped her fingers.

"I knew it!" she said. "When I was a young mouse old Kendager taught me all about Timothy the Warrior and how he was also known for his visions. Some said he would live on through a young mouse girl who he wrote a ballad about. She played the words over and over again in her head.

"It has to be her," she said. "The flower that is me. The only purple-eyed, silver starred southpaw in this place is Lily Fieldmouse!" Andrew nodded.

"I always knew you were a warrior born, young lass," he said to himself. "Now you just need the chance to prove it."

Trentor sighed in relief. Scumnose was back. He saluted smartly.

"Got some news for you, Chief," he said. "I was outside the walls today and I could hear an argument going on as plain as day. Apparently the inhabitants of the castle want to outlaw a young mouse named Lily. They think she is some voodoo. Maybe she would be mad enough at them to join us and help us find away in." Trentor could not help marveling over this ferret's ingenuity. He nodded.

"Nice work, Scumnose. Have you heard when they are going to be exiling this young mouse?" He nodded.

"In two days time." Trentor rubbed his paws together with glee.

"Very good, Scumnose," he said. "Soon, we will be able to get into the castle and take it over for ourselves." Scumnose nodded in agreement.

"What is the next thing you want me to do, Chief?" So willing to take orders, that was something else that was a rarity around here. He was starting to gain a lot of respect for this young ferret.

"Nothing yet, mate," he said. "Stay in here and have a drink with me." Scumnose nodded.

"I would be honored to," he said. No one had ever been called mate by Trentor before. Trentor slung a paw around the ferret's shoulders.

"You keep doing well, Scumnose," he whispered. "I am growing interested in having you for a partner." Scumnose saluted.

"I will serve you as faithfully as ever, Chief," he said. Trentor smiled.

"All right then." He rummaged through his tent.

"Now, where's that elderberry wine?"

She was back in her secret spot. Or, one of them. The secret spots of Lily were so numerous that she always had somewhere to hide. That is what she had learned to do. She was inside the dormitories on her bed. Okay, this really wasn't a secret spot, it was her and Rose's room, but she still considered it a safe place to be. She sat facing the wall, her face blank and as hard as a stone. She sat down, looking at her paws. Southpaw. She started to cry bitterly, hot tears of rage rolling down her face. She looked up to the heavens and spoke to Timothy.

"Timothy," she whispered. "Please, help me. I am lost…I do not know what to do. I was brave today, I thought it might make them like me, but they all laughed anyway. Timothy, please, tell me what I can do?" Suddenly, the figure of the warrior appeared in front of her.

"Flower that is me! Lily Fieldmouse!" Timothy said. Lily stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. Timothy laughed gently.

"Do not be scared of me, young mouse," he said. "I have come to warn you. When you are exiled, you are to cut through the woods and stay off the path. Some evil ones are out there to capture you. I will guide you to a safe place." She nodded fearfully.

"All right, Timothy," she said. "I will remember your words." The figure vanished and Stan Churchmouse was standing there in his place.

"Lily!" Stan cried. "Rose and I have been looking for you all afternoon!" He ran over to the bed. He looked her over.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. She forced a smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Stan," she said. Stan sighed and sat next to her. He looked over towards his friend, trying hard to tell her what he has felt all of his life.

"Lily," Stan whispered. "Lily, look at me." Her keen eyes bored right into his own. "What do you see?" She thought for a minute.

"Well," she said finally. "I see my very best friend. I see your kindness, and your strength. I see your courage, and I hear your words sticking up for me ringing in my ears. I see your bright green eyes that have been one of the only pairs that have been able to see past my own. I see your silver star, the same as mine. In all I see a mouse." Stan nodded.

"What do you see in me?" Lily asked softly. Stan grabbed her by the paw.

"I see the most amazing and courageous beast to ever grace Tallinger Castle with her presence. I see the strong will of the warrior in you. I see the same mouse when I look up at the painting in Maple Cove. I see Timothy in you. I see a pair of beautiful purple eyes and a small, bright silver star on your forehead like my own. I see your pain when the others torment you. I see an incredible mouse." Lily stared over at Stan, and he stared right back at her. Then she grabbed him and held him to her tightly, burying her nose into his shoulder fur.

"Do you really care about me, Stan?" she asked. He rubbed a paw down her back.

"Of course I do, Lily," he said. "I care about you more then any other mouse in the whole castle." Lily nodded her head.

"Good," she said. "Good, because I care about you too." She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I never told anyone, they might have thought that strong, silent, angry Lily was getting soft, but I do." She rubbed a paw down his cheek, leaving tiny claws marks in his fur.

"I do care about you, Stan," she said again. Stan leaned over and their noses met. He rubbed hers against his, and even Lily, who had known no love save the love of her sister and Andrew knew this message: I love you. She answered it slowly, rubbing her nose against his. I love you too. The unspoken love in the eyes of the mice was the best kind of love to have. She held him closer to her, tears coursing down her face.

"But I'm never going to get to see you again," she cried. "You're going to be here with all the other mice and I'm going to be a wandering vagabond, probably dead before next spring. Why do I have to feel this way?" She rested her head on his shoulder, tears making wet dark splotches on his lavender habit.

"I never knew what love really felt like," she said quietly. "I never knew what incredible happiness it gives me. But I also never knew what incredible pain." She cried there and Stan Churchmouse held her, knowing that she wasn't going to be alone.

He was going to go with her.

Rose wandered aimlessly about the Tallinger grounds. In two days time, Lily was going to be gone. Her twin sister! She clenched her paws together tightly. 

I'm going too, she thought. If Lily goes I go, it's like that. She kept walking thinking about how she would escape when she saw an otter about her age playing in the pond. They had gotten over the fish scare quickly, she thought. Whoever it was saw her and waved, and leapt out of the water. Rose recognized who it was. It was Amanda, but all the creatures of Tallinger called her Mandy. She shook herself off and water flew into the air, sprinkling all over Rose.

"Aw, now look at my habit, Mandy! It's all wet!" Mandy grinned.

"Now you look a bit like your sister, all wet from tail to toe," she said. Rose nodded.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Mandy dove back into the water and then popped up, grinning.

"Why, I'm Lily Fieldmouse! I'm attacking the fish and saving Barry!" She dove under and pretended to grapple with something and then came back up, holding a paddle.

"Well, I rescued him so I did, but when he got up—" She whacked the paddle on her head. "I got a blow to my head and insults galore!" She got out of the water and placed the paddle back with the Tallinger fishing boat.

"I think your sister's mighty brave," she said as she started walking back over to the mouse. "It's a dreadful shame that she's being banished, you know." She gazed at her, her soft brown eyes questioning.

"You must feel terrible about it," she said. "With her being your sister and all. What are you going to do?" Rose stared at her, debating with herself whether or not to tell the otter what was on her mind. Finally, she decided to go for it.

"Mandy," she said. "What's the best way to sneak out of the castle?" Mandy grinned.

"I knew you were going to ask me that," she said. "Come on, I'll show you my secret passage."

Scumnose snuck through the undergrowth, as stealthy as any weasel. Leaves and branches were intertwined through his fur, and he was dressed in an earth colored tunic.

Scumnose was the master of camouflage. 

He hid himself in a large bush outside the castle wall, holding his breath. He didn't want a single needle to move and give away his position. He heard laughter coming from the other side of the wall. Then, he saw a young mouse climbing on the terrace and cleverly hiding herself from the view of all the other creatures. He reached down into his tunic and pulled out the small telescope the Chief had given him to view any creatures. He nodded and smiled. The eyes were the same color as the violets poking out of the grass next to him. The outcast mouse, this was…Lily. He put his telescope away. He had seen the angry tears. He waited there, listening to other mice, until she climbed down. The he slipped off, knowing the Chief would be pleased with what he had learned.

A stoat poked his head through the tent flap. Trentor looked up, agitated.

"What?" he asked harshly. The stoat saluted.

"Scumnose is back, sir," he said and Trentor nodded.

"Good. Send him in." The stoat saluted again and Scumnose walked in. Trentor smiled.

"Hello, Scumnose. What has my ferret learned today?" 

"I saw the young mouse they are going to banish, Lily. Guess what, Chief?" Trentor shrugged.

"What?" he asked.

"She's a southpaw mouse." Trentor's face clouded over. A southpaw mouse! He remembered the days when his father Reznick led the hoard and they had been attacked by the southpaw mice. He thought he had killed them all! They were supposed to be dead! They had killed his father and he had killed them. Someone must have escaped…He looked up towards Scumnose.

"Scumnose," he said. "Listen carefully. That young mouse is very dangerous." Scumnose nodded wisely.

"I have heard tales about the brave southpaw mice of the north," he said. "But they were all supposed to be dead." 

"I was there during their extinction. I killed their leader, but—" Suddenly, it struck him like a thunderbolt. He had attacked the strong warrior mouse vigorously after seeing his father fall. He was weak, and he killed him within minutes of the battle. The wife of the warrior, however, had fled into the woods, running as fast as she could, carrying two bundles. A big hare had led her off, deterring all attacks made. Twin mice, that's what they had to be. Little twin brats of Luke the Warrior, the southpaw who had the nerve to slay his father.

"Stay away from that mouse. She could be the death of us all. Tell all the others that is they spot a purple-eyed mouse to leave it be." Scumnose nodded.

"All right, Chief. But what are we going to use to get into the castle now?" Trentor grinned.

"We'll think of something, Scumnose," he said. "Those country bumpkins are making a terrible mistake in getting rid of their young southpaw mouse. When she is gone will be the right time to attack." Scumnose nodded.

"As you wish, Chief." Fangburn was listening outside the tent, fuming. Yes Chief, no Chief, three bags full, Chief! He would soon make the death of Scumnose the ferret, oh yes, and his death would be painful.

"I actually admire your sister," Mandy said as she led Rose to a bush by the front gate. "I wish I could be as strong as she is." Rose shook her head. Wonders would never cease. Lily actually has someone that looks up to her. She heard a whoosh of air rush past her head and she squeaked in surprise, ducking. Mandy threw herself to the ground. They heard laughter from behind them and they sheepishly got up and turned around.

"Lily!" Rose cried, running over to her sister and hugging her. "I've been looking for you all day! Where have you been?" Lily grinned.

"Up above the terrace," she said nonchalantly. "I just jumped from up there." Mandy stared at her and Rose was surprised to see something in her eyes that she had never seen when someone was gazing at Lily—admiration. 

"Wow," said Mandy. "You jumped from all the way up there? How?" She giggled.

"I had a rope tied around me so I wouldn't hit the ground and then untied it when I stopped falling." Rose shook her head and hugged her sister again. She wondered what life would be like without having her around. Then she remembered she was going with her.

"Well, Lily," the otter said. "Come with us! I'm showing Rose my secret tunnel!" Lily's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Tunnel?" she said. "How did you find it?" Mandy puffed out her chest proudly.

"I dug it myself," she said. "Us otters are good diggers when we want to be." Lily looked at her and then patted her on the back.

"That's great, uh…"

"Mandy," she said. "Mandy Sleekfur." Lily nodded her head, glad she had made a new friend. She sighed. Too bad she only had two more days to be here…

"I'm—" she stared, but Mandy cut her off.

"Lily Fieldmouse," she said. "You're the bravest mouse in the castle." Lily blushed with pride as Mandy pushed back the branches of the bush. Concealed there was a wide, black, opening, the entrance to the tunnel below.

"Where does it go, Mandy?" Lily asked. Mandy winked.

"You'll see," was all she said. She walked ahead while Lily and Rose walked together behind.

"Lily," Rose whispered. "I tried to stick up for you at the meeting, but they wouldn't—"

"I know," Lily said, barely audible. "I heard you. Stan too." 

"Stan wanted to see you," Rose said. "Did you catch up with him?" She nodded, wondering if she should tell her sister what went on. She decided she would, but not now. Tonight before they went to sleep.

"Yeah, I did," she said. "He caught me when I was sobbing in our room." Rose stopped suddenly and hugged her. She could feel her warm tears on her neck, soaking though her already wet habit. Mandy stopped and turned around, unsure of what to do.

"Lily," she said softly. "This is terrible, they shouldn't be allowed to do this to us," She held her twin tighter.

"You're my twin sister," she cried. "They can't _do_ this!" Lily rubbed her paws down her back, trying to calm her.

"Rose," Lily said. "Rose, sis, please…don't cry. I'll see you again, I promise." Rose shook her head.

"You're not going to be allowed inside of the Tallinger walls ever again," she said. "They're taking you away from me and it's not fair!" Rose sat down on the ground of the tunnel and began to sob. Mandy decided to come over and sat down on one side of her friend. She placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Rose," she whispered in her ear. "I'll get you out of her, and I'll go with you. You'll be with your sister, you'll see." Rose looked up at her and Lily watched, unaware of what they were doing.

"You will?" she said softly. She hugged her otter friend. "Thank you so much…" Rose got back up and Lily stared at her, concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "Really?" Rose sighed. 

"I'm all right as I'm ever going to be," she said. "Lead on, Mandy Sleekfur." 

Chef Andrew put the last honey cake into the oven, satisfied. It was going to be the most wonderful feast in all of Tallinger history. And, he thought with a sigh, the last one my Lily is going to be at. Everyone else may have always loved Rose, but Lily always and forever belonged to him. She held that special place in his heart. He heard the door swing open and looked up. It was that mouse Stan, the one Lily spoke so fondly of. He smiled at him and dusted off his paws.

"Well, if it isn't young Stan Churchmouse," he said. "What brings you to my kitchen, Stanley?" Stan grinned.

"What else but food, Andrew?" he asked and the fat mouse laughed. 

"Of course, you young scamp," he said and handed him another one of his tarts. "You sit down over here at the table and eat up." The chef got one for himself and sat down with the young mouse. 

"Are you looking forward to the summer feast tomorrow, Stan?" Andrew asked. "Ouch! These tarts are hot, I've burned my paws!" Stan carefully worked around the hot honey and bit into it.

"Exquisite, Chef Andrew," Stan said. "This has to be the best blackcurrant tart I've ever had." Andrew swelled in pride.

"That's my own recipe, too. Only Peach and my little mite Lily know it." Stan sighed and lowered his eyes. Andrew chuckled and ruffled the mouse's fur.

"Poor Stanley," he said. "That young mouse has left quite a mark on you, hasn't she?" Stan nodded.

"Chef Andrew, that's part of the reason why I am here—" Andrew nodded knowingly.

"Of course I know why you're here, Stan, your face is like an open book. You want to go after her!" Stan nodded, taken aback.

"How did you know that?" he said. Andrew winked merrily.

"As I said, Stan, take some of the fur out of your ears and listen, your face is like an open book. You want to be with her, protect her, no?" Stan thought about it, and then shook his head slightly.

"No?" Andrew said, surprised. "Then, young Churchmouse, why _do_ you want to go after my Lily?" Stan lowered his eyes and blushed furiously.

"W-well," he stammered, growing redder by the minute. "I…err, well I—"

"Don't be afraid to tell me, young mouse. I won't tell anyone how you feel." Stan stared up into his eyes.

"I…" He lowered his eyes and was unable to go on. Andrew chuckled.

"Boy, you look like me when I was hopelessly fallen for young Peach over there. Wonderful mouse, she was, and I thought the moon and the stars for her. She paid me no heed though—" Peach walked over and clouted Andrew on the head with a frying pan.

"Oh, you shush," she said. "Any young mouse would have done the same thing if they had to listen you caterwauling outside their window." Andrew grinned at her and rubbed his nose against her.

"Ah, but here you are, a married mouse," he said. She smiled gently and shook her head.

"Some days I wonder…" she muttered as she walked off and they laughed.

"I love her," Stan blurted out suddenly. "And I have to find a way to be with her." Andrew stared at him, surprised he had found it in him to say it.

"Do you know how she feels about you?" he asked.

"She feels the same. She told me she had not known what love felt like and she didn't know how it could make her so happy but then tear her heart apart." Stan looked back up at him.

"The only love she's ever been shown has been from you and Rose, mostly," he said. "She's the most amazing mouse that I have ever seen and I can't lose her." He grabbed Andrew by the paw.

"Can you help me?" he asked, almost in tears. Andrew nodded.

"Of course I'll help you, Stan," he said. "You are one of the only ones who truly cares about my Lily." He leaned over.

"All right, now, this is what you're going to have to do…"

Fangburn was huddled around his fire along with Mousedeath, Pongo, and Trilla, the other three captains. He was still seething at being demoted by that ferret Scumnose, a new comer in Trentor's army, too! He had been with him ever since he had stared running the hoard, and even longer under his father. He had fought the last of the southpaw mice side by side with Reznick and he would be damned if he would give up that easily!

"What do you think of Scumnose, mates?" Fangburn asked. "I think he's getting to big for his tunic."

"And his boots," said Pongo the weasel. "That ferret's head is going to be bigger then the rest of his body."

"I agree," Trilla, another ferret said. "Although he is one of my kind I cannot feel any pity for him." She pulled out her blade and licked the sharp edge. "My sword and Scumnose should be acquainted very soon, no?" 

Trentor listened from his tent, hearing every word. Well, he thought. Scumnose is going to be safe while you fools will meet your death, he thought. Mentally he had already promoted Scumnose to second-in-command. The ferret just needed to find out who their strongest beast was. He was going out there to accomplish that in the morning. He slowly got up and started rooting through his bag for his trusty herbs. He pulled out only one, nightshade. He grabbed his flask of elderberry wine and pulled out some mugs, grinning.

Those fools would never know what hit them.

"Rose?" 

Rose rolled over in her bed, hearing her sister's voice in the darkness. After Mandy had shown them the tunnel, Lily had wandered off to the kitchen, giving Rose and Mandy the perfect opportunity to discuss their escape plans. She got up one on furry elbow and stared towards where she knew Lily was.

"Yeah?" she said.

"About Stan," Lily said. "He told me he loved me, Rose." There was a stunned silence in the room. She could here Lily sniffle once in a while, informing her that her sister was near tears. Rose lit her lamp and placed it on the bedside table. She walked over and sat next to Lily, neither of them speaking. Finally, Lily looked up at her.

"I don't know what that really means, love," Lily said. "I've never known love before, except from you and Andrew. It scared me at first." She looked at her sister curiously.

"Rose, what is love? Do you know?" she asked. Rose put her head in her paws and thought for a minute. She turned towards her and grabbed her by the paw.

"In my eyes, Lily," she said softly. "Love is the knowing that there is someone out there who will comfort you when you're sad, hold you when you're scared, protect you when you're in danger, and helps you in times of need. Love is the undying devotion towards another." She looked into Lily's eyes, though red from her tears still burning into her own with a keen spark.

"Do you love him back, Lily?" she asked. Lily nodded her head and started to cry again.

"I don't want to leave him," she said. "I feel so strongly towards him…I think I may have said that I didn't know that love could make me so happy but then at the same time devastate me."

"Why does it have to be this way, Rose?" she asked. "Why can't the other mice just see me for who I am like you and Stan can? And that little otter there—Mandy!" Rose took her sister into her arms.

"Shh, Lily," she said softly. "Everything's going to work out. Now, let's go to sleep. We have the feast tomorrow." Rose got up and blew out the light and crawled back into her bed.

Tomorrow was the last day Lily would spend in the castle walls.

"Come on, wake up, lazybones," Trentor said, kicking the four who had been plotting Scumnose's death. The four vermin yawned and peered into the eyes of their leader. He sat down with them and handed them all a mug of wine. He held one in his own paws and drank it. He winked at them all.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" he asked, waving his free paw around himself. The four stared at him, stunned. The Chief was in a rare good mood this morning. He pointed to the north.

"Over there," he said. "Is our next target, the castle Tallinger. I've sent Scumnose over there to survey the situation. Hopefully, he can find us a way in and we can take it all by storm." He leaned over and whispered to all four of them. "Then the five us will be rich together." They stared at him, shocked. Fangburn scratched his head.

"But what about Scumnose?" he asked. "I thought he was going to be one who got the power." Trentor threw his head back and laughed. He slung a paw around the stoat's shoulders.

"Scumnose? That fool of a ferret? No, he's only the pawn I am using in my plan. Soon he will get to cocky and the castle dwellers we will see him and kill him." He looked upon all of them.

"That," he said. "Is the destiny of Scumnose." He held up his glass.

"A toast," he said. "That we all grow powerful together and conquer Tallinger Castle!" 

"Amen to that," Trilla said and drank hastily. The others drank and a few moments later, their dying breaths escaped them as they hit the earth. He chuckled as he walked back to his tent.

Nobeast would harm Scumnose now.

Laughter was resounding from the obsidian walls of Tallinger. Games were being played throughout the castle grounds. Lily was standing off, watching intently. She wanted to join the others and play dearly, but she knew how it would end. The other's would tie a rock around her paw and chuck her into the Tallinger pond. That's what had happened at the last feast, and only Stan's quick thinking had saved her life. So, instead, she sat down glumly on a big flat rock and watched. She heard someone sit down next to her and looked over. Stan was sitting there, grinning. He had something behind his back.

"What is that you are holding behind your back, Stan Churchmouse?" she asked in mock sternness. He grinned and pulled out a pink lily.

"I found it just outside the castle wall," he said. "Put it behind your ear." He helped her fasten the flower behind her ear and then gazed at her.

"You look as pretty as ever," he said. They looked over and saw Kelsa stand up on her hind legs, rising high above all the creatures. 

"Now," she said. "For our biggest event. The grandest game ever." All of the children gathered around her.

"What is it, Kelsa?"

"It is hard?" She smiled.

"The Course of the Warrior!" The young ones squealed in pleasure. Stan grabbed Lily by the paw.

"Come on," he said. "Let's join in." Lily shook her head.

"No Stan, you remember what happened last time—" Stan picked her up and carried her like a groom carries his bride. Lily started to laugh.

"Stan, you brat, put me down!" All the other creatures turned and stared in shock as they heard Lily laugh. Most of them had never seen her smile. Stan shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "Not until we enter that contest." Lily struggled, still laughing.

"Stan Churchmouse, if I was on the ground I would pull all your whiskers out with my teeth, so I would…" He carried her over to where the others were standing and dropped her off.

"Hi Kelsa," he said cheerily. "Lily and I are joining." Lily threw her paws into the air.

"All right, you win!" she cried. "I'll do it." Kelsa smiled and patted her on the back. She was placed in the line in between Barry and a mouse named Opal.

"I'm going to show you, southpaw," Barry muttered. "No southpaw can beat a good right-pawed beast, that's for sure." Lily didn't acknowledge his presence; she just stared straight ahead as Kelsa explained the course.

"You will all run as fast as you can to that wall there and climb up the ropes that we have placed there. The longer you take the longer you wait. Then, you sprint to the pond and do three laps around the markers we have placed there. As soon as you are done, leap out of the water and sprint as fast as you can around the castle. When you arrive here start climbing up this tree, the tallest one on the grounds. The first one to the top wins the special cake that Chef Andrew baked, along with being proclaimed warrior of the day." She looked at all of the young ones. 

"Do you understand the rules?" she said. They all nodded.

"If any of you are caught cheating or singling out others then you will be disqualified." She nodded to Mother Rebecca, who was holding a bright blue cloth. When she dropped it, they all sprinted off.

The race had begun! Lily leapt out in front, proving old Kendager's records of southpaws being stronger then ordinary mice. She leapt for the rope and expertly started to climb. She was as good as any squirrel was at scaling walls; she had done the same many times when hiding from the other mice. She was up and over the wall far before any of the others and was speeding towards the pond. She dove in right as Stan leapt down from the wall, running as fast as he could to catch up. She relished the cool water in her fur as she swam, plowing through the water like an otter. She expertly wove in and out of the buoys and completed her three laps quickly. She leapt out of the pond and bolted for the castle. Stan, being the closest one to her, was now just on his third lap. Rose was right behind him, swimming madly. Mandy sped past, her otter knowledge of the water giving her the upper hand. She leapt out of the water and started to run for Lily, with Stan and Rose close on her heels.

Lily rounded the corner of the castle and started speeding for the tree. She could here the others cheering, probably because they couldn't see who it was yet. She was right, as soon as they saw it was her the noise stopped abruptly from all but a few creatures. 

"Come on Lily, my child!" Chef Andrew yelled. "You have it in you, climb that tree!" Stan had finally past Rose and Mandy and was now rounding the corner just as Lily started climbing up the tree. The cheering started in earnest again.

"Come on Stan!"

"You can catch up to her!"

"Don't let that southpaw beat you, son!" Stan recognized the voice as his father's. He ran on towards the tree, ignoring them. Lily was over halfway up now and scrabbling madly. Stan mounted the tree and started climbing with all of his skill. It was too late. Lily reached the top of the tree and sat there on the highest branch, waving cheerily down to him. He let go with one paw and waved back, smiling.

"Nice job, Lily!" he called up to her. "You did it!" She grinned and waved madly back down to him.

"You did good too, Stanley!" she called. Suddenly, a flash of red sped by him and ran for the top of the tree. Little Freddie Squirrel, showing off his acrobatics, he thought. What he saw next horrified him. The young squirrel leapt to the top branch and pushed Lily off of it, sending her tumbling down towards the ground. She let out a cry of shock as she fell, trying desperately to clutch her paws onto anything that could hold her.

"Lily!" Stan and Rose both cried. Stan leapt down from where he was in the tree and got under her. She was flailing madly about, shrieking in fear. 

"Stan, _move_," Kelsa cried and Stan had no choice but to get out of the way. At the rate she was falling she would kill him too. Her back leg hit the ground and she screamed miserably as it broke under the pressure, and Stan dove under her as she cartwheeled into the air, breaking her fall the second time. Both of the mice lay still on the ground and the others were shocked into silence.

"Lily!" Rose cried, running over and flinging herself harshly on the ground by her sister. Stan crawled out from underneath her and looked her over. Her eyes were wide in pain and tears were falling out.

"Oh my god," she moaned, clenching her paws into fists and banging them onto the ground. Stan sighed in relief that she wasn't dead and hugged her.

"Oh thank god," he said. "Thank god, thank you for letting her live—" Lily flung her paws around his neck, now sobbing.

"Stan," she managed to say. "Oh it hurts…"

"It's all right, Lily," he said, rubbing her back. Sister Kia rushed over, with two other mice carrying a makeshift stretcher.

"Hello, Lily," she said kindly. "I know you must be in terrible pain right now, but don't worry, I'll take care of you." She, with Stan's help, placed her on the stretcher and carried her off the infirmary. Stan turned towards Rose, who was shocked into silence. She turned towards Stan.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice low. Stan looked around for Freddie, but he was gone. A hit and run job, eh, Freddie? Stan thought. You almost killed the mouse I love. If she had died…

"She was pushed, Rose," Stan said softly. He turned furiously upon the still silent mice. "We have to get Freddie Squirrel. He must have gone off—"

"We don't have to do anything you say, young mouse," Ginger snarled. "You aren't the mother of this castle—"

"No, but I am!" Rebecca called out. "Now you all listen to me. We have a murderer on our hands. Freddie Squirrel must be found so he can get his just dues—"

"I think he should have finished her off!" Randy called out. "Would have saved us the trouble of banishing her tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

"Randy's right!"

"Why not just leave her for dead?" Kelsa snarled and leapt into the air.

"Silence!" She turned towards Stan. "You were right the other afternoon at our meeting, everyone here is an empty headed ninny! Lily Fieldmouse was almost _killed_ and all any of you do is laugh and jeer. Well," she hissed. "Let's see how you all laugh and jeer when you are faced with me?" She stood in front of them, her broad paws spread wide. There were no comers. She turned towards Stan and Rose.

"Go see how she is doing and report her condition to Mother Rebecca," she said and they scampered off. She faced the others.

"Friends," she said. "We cannot let someone who tried to murder another creature just stay in our midst." Her big brown eyes narrowed and she waved her paw in the direction of the castle.

"I bet if it was Lily who had tried to kill someone you would all want her head on a golden platter."

"No, I think a silver platter would suit her better," Randy said. 

"Yeah, it goes well with that silly star—"

"Stop!" Mother Rebecca yelled. "This is no way for mice to be acting!" She looked around at the castle inhabitants.

"Now, the feast will go on as planned, but I am sure that I will be needed up in the infirmary to help out Sister Kia. Kelsa will accompany me, so there will be no traditional speeches and such from us." She looked at them all levelly.

"You," she said simply. "Brought that upon yourself." She looked up at her badger friend.

"We'll wait for Stan and Rose to come back," she said. "And then we'll see if we're needed." Kelsa nodded, knowing the double meaning of this. Lily could be dead. They sat there for a few tense moments, waiting. They heard mad paws clattering against the gravel and looked up. A breathless Stan Churchmouse was running towards them. He sat on the ground in front of them, trying to regain his breath.

"Sister Kia," he wheezed. "She says—"

"Take a minute and catch your breath, Stan," Kelsa said gently. Stan nodded, grateful. His breathing finally slowed and he looked up at them.

"She says that things looks bleak and she needs your help," he said. Mother Rebecca nodded and the three of them got up. Kelsa leaned over and Rebecca got on her back. She looked towards Stan.

"Get on," she said. Stan didn't question her and climbed on, holding onto her fur with all of his might. She took off like a hairy juggernaut, speeding towards the infirmary. She arrived there not even out of breath and let the two mice down. Sister Kia was mopping Lily's head; the young mouse was unconscious. Rose was sitting calmly next to the bed, patting her paw. Sister Kia gave her the lowdown on what was wrong.

"She's got some head trauma and severe bruising up and down her chest. Those are not what I'm particularly worried about at the moment." She waved her paw towards her shattered leg.

"Bad break, worse I've seen," she said. "It's going to take a season for her to be able to rely on it again. A hard one to reconstruct, too. I'm going to have to take a piece of bone from her hip and bind it with the ones in her leg. Even then we may have to take it off." Mother Rebecca looked shocked.

"An amputation?" she whispered.

"If we can get it set and splinted in the next few hours then she should be fine," Kia replied. "But if we don't…" She lowered her voice down so only Rebecca could hear. "Then her blood will poison her, and we'll lose her." Rebecca nodded, pale. She looked over at Stan, whose face was totally devoid of emotion. He stood over her, struggling to keep the front up. She noticed as one tear rolled out of his eye and trickled down his face until it was suspended on a whisker. It hung there, incandescent in the candlelight and then fell down onto Lily's paw. Rebecca walked over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Your Lily is going to be fine, I'll make sure of it." Stan nodded his head but kept starting, staring at the peaceful face of the comatose mouse.

It was going to be a long night.

There was a green mist all around her. Everywhere she looked, the green mist would cover her vision. She shoved a paw out in front of her, trying to feel for a way out. She suddenly felt a strong paw on her shoulder and she turned around.

Timothy the Warrior was standing before her, dressed in his battle armor, holding a shining sword.

"Lillian Star!" he cried. "Young southpaw mouse, look at me!" She turned her eyes towards his, no longer afraid.

"You'll have a hard journey ahead of you. They'll be banishing you as soon as you awake. There will be no time for dallying. You'll have to go as fast as your paws can carry you," He suddenly grabbed onto her back paw, knocking her on her back. He twisted viciously, and she cried out.

"Timothy, what are you doing!" she cried. "I have done nothing—"

"Keep her down!" he shouted. "Keep her down!" That was the voice that was in her head, but suddenly it sounded a lot different. She forced her eyes open and stared up into the one's who were causing her so much misery.

"Keep her down!" Sister Kia shouted. She felt strong paws holding her to the bed as her leg twisted in a way it shouldn't have. She winced, afraid to scream, tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her paws until the fire somewhat dissipated. She looked up into the face of Kelsa.

"That hurt," she said weakly. Kelsa smiled warmly at her and rubbed her head.

"Glad to have you back with us, Lily," she said. "You were touch and go all through the night." She looked around the room and saw all the people she cared for there. Kelsa, Sister Kia, Mandy, Mother Rebecca, Stan, Chef Andrew and—

"Lily!" Rose shouted. She leaned over and hugged her sister carefully. Lily slowly sat up and hugged her back.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Her voice was barely audible. Rose's face was a cold mask of fury.

"Freddie Squirrel pushed you out of the tree," she said. "You fell from the top and got really hurt. Sister Kia says you would have died if Stan hadn't broken your fall." Lily looked around for the mouse that had saved her life. She saw him standing at the foot of the bed, watching her intently. Before she had a chance to say anything, though, Mother Rebecca grabbed her by the paw.

"Lily, there's not time right now for you to talk," she said. "The others are outside yelling. I told them that you would be out of here this afternoon and it's already evening." Lily nodded and tried to get out of the bed and fell flat on her face. She looked around, utterly bewildered.

"What—" She looked down at her back leg. Splinted up to her knee. No wonder she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Broken," Sister Kia said. "The worst break I have ever seen. It's not going to be healed for at least a season." Lily stared down at it incredulously. She vaguely remembered feeling something break when she first hit the ground. She tried to get up again, but failed. She stared up at the others. Stan came over and grabbed her paw. He pulled her up slowly so he wouldn't hurt her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, holding her up. She leaned heavily on him, furious that she couldn't stand herself.

"We have to go down the stairs," Mother Rebecca said. "Stan, could you carry her?" Stan nodded and gently picked her up, carrying her like he did the day before. Mother Rebecca walked down the stairs, leading he little procession with Kelsa at her side. Chef Andrew was walking behind them, and Rose was walking with them, who were last in line.

"Well, this is it," Lily said softly. "My final hurrah as a Tallingerian." She wrapped her arms around Stan's neck to relieve him of some of her weight.

"Am I heavy?" she asked, giving him a small smile. Stan shook his head.

"You're the lightest thing I've ever carried," he said. They were at the bottom of the stairs now and Stan gently put Lily on the ground, steadying her with his arm. Leaning on Rose and Stan, Lily managed to limp out onto the grounds. She grimaced in pain. Never did she think anything would hurt this much! The worst injury she had ever sustained was a strained paw. She had thought that was terrible. This was twenty times worse. All the Tallingerians cheered when they saw her being brought out. It was the first time they had ever cheered for her, but it did her no good. They were cheering because she was going to be gone in a matter of moments. They parted out of the way as they all passed though and then formed a semi-circle around the larger cedar doors. Rebecca stood before the beasts staring at them calmly.

"Friends, I have kept my promise to you. I said that young Lillian Star Fieldmouse, known as Lily to all who know her would be banished the day after the Summer Feast." She waved her paw over at her. "And here she is! Although she has not done one thing to harm another creature of this castle she is here." She opened one door a bit and turned to Lily.

"You are to be given a sack of food and a staff for you to walk with. As the rules read, you are not allowed within seeing distance of the castle during by the time it is bedtime. Since, however, it is evening time and it would not be fair to impose that, you have until tomorrow night to be as far away from here as possible. You will also be given a tent and some canteens." Chef Andrew came over with the stuff all crammed into one sack. He placed it at her feet and stared at her, tears in his eyes. Stan and Rose let go of her so she could hug him and she almost fell, squeaking in dismay. The crowd roared with laughter as her face twisted in pain. Andrew was there to catch her and he hugged her tightly.

"My poor Lily," he said. "My little baby, my mouseling…" He wiped his eyes with his apron and brushed the tears from her own eyes.

"Such pretty eyes," he said. "You have the prettiest eyes, Lillian Star," he said. "Don't fill them with tears now." She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her face into his shoulder, crying anyway.

"I can't not cry," she said softly. "This is the last time I am ever going to see you again." Andrew nodded slightly.

"Be strong, Lily," he said. "Let the others see the true you." He released her, forgetting about her leg momentarily and she fell all the way to the ground this time. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out as others tossed out insults from the crowd.

"What's the matter, Flower Face, can't stay on your own two paws?"

"Yeah, we all thought southpaw mice were supposed to be stronger then regular mice!" She scrabbled to get up and Kelsa caught her paw, helping her. She grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. 

"Lillian, it was an honor knowing you," she said. She hugged her quickly and held her up until Mother Rebecca was there. She took Lily into her arms.

"Lily, it hurts me to see you in so much pain," she whispered. "I wish it didn't turn out this way…"

"It wasn't your fault, Mother," Lily replied. "I know it was the feelings of my peers that most affected the way this turned out." Mother Rebecca held her tightly. Mandy went over to her next.

"You're my hero, Lily," Mandy said. "I want to be just like you someday." Lily was touched by her otter friend's words and she could feel the tears coming back.

"You're a great friend, Mandy," Lily said. "I hope I can see you again someday." Mandy nodded and Rose walked over. Her face was pale and strained. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. She hugged her sister tightly, tears running down her face.

"This is bad, sis," Rose said. "This is really bad. I don't know what you did to deserve this—"

"I'll miss you, twin sister," Lily said, all of the sudden over come by the enormity of it all. Rose stared at her.

"Back to you," she replied. "I'll miss you more then everyone…" After another minute of hugging, she finally let go. Only one more person to go, Lily thought. Only one last hug before I leave forever…

"Lily," Stan said, looking at her. "Oh, Lily…" He held her, united in a lover's embrace that both of them wished could last forever. Lily pulled her head off of his shoulder and gazed at him.

"Stan…" she said and leaned and over and gently kissed his cheek. She rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm going to miss you, Stan…" She really started to cry then. Stan ran his paw down her back, rubbing it up and down.

"I love you too," he replied just as softly. "Lily, you have no idea how hard this is—"

"Yes I do," she said, kissing his other cheek this time. "I know…" It made a heart-wrenching sight, even the creatures who despised Lily couldn't help pitying her now. Stan leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and then he let her go. He held out the staff to her and she grabbed it. Stan placed the pack on her strong shoulder and hugged her one last time. She hobbled slowly to the opening and then turned around to face the ones who loved her.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "I love you Stan, Rose, Andrew…" Stan walked over to her and rubbed her nose.

"Bye, Lily," he said softly. They embraced again and then Lily walked through the doors. Kelsa walked over and shut it behind her, pulling the large oak beam over it so nobeast could get in. The crowd cheered and danced around, whooping with joy.

And Rose burst into tears.

Scumnose saw the young mouse limping past him, trying to find a good place to set camp, he guessed. He stared at her coolly as she staggered by. So, this was the young southpaw mouse. Lily. What a ridiculous name, Scumnose thought as he started back for camp. He pushed her out of his mind and thought about what he had learned today. The badger was their strongest warrior by far. It looked like it could rip him in half and not give him a second thought. Also, the young southpaw was weak. Injured, maybe in an accident. Maybe someone was trying to murder her. Those woodlanders may know, Scumnose did not. She couldn't run if she was attacked, though, that's for certain. Another thing Chief would have to be informed of.

Trentor heard Scumnose coming. He stuck his head in the tent and saluted. Trentor got up and smiled at the ferret.

"Hello, Scumnose," he said. "What have my eyes seen?" Scumnose smiled.

"I saw the young southpaw mouse walking down the road not too long ago," he said. "She appears to be badly injured. Broken leg. I was thinking, Chief, maybe if we could catch her now while she was weak you could kill her and put an end to the southpaws forever!" Trentor thought, and a slow smile lit up his face.

"Good idea, mate," he said. "Send out that miserable excuse for a weasel…what's his name…err—"

"Tally, Chief," Scumnose said. He scratched his head. "But why him?" Trentor tapped a paw against his head.

"Because the old fool is as soft as a baby mouse," he said. "I want that southpaw to kill him. And when she does, she'll be tired enough to collapse and then we'll send Shadow over there." Trentor chuckled.

"The poor thing will never know that hit her." Scumnose grinned at his Chief.

"Nice thinking, Chief," he said. Trentor smiled at him, pulling out a sack of fish that his foragers had caught.

"Scumnose, sit down, mate, and have some fish with your old pal Trentor," he said. Scumnose nodded and sat.

"All right, Chi—"

"Call me Trentor," he said. "Please." Scumnose was taken aback. He now was allowed to call the Chief by his first name! Wonders never ceased.

"Scumnose, you need to tell me something," Trentor said. "One little thing and then I'll tell you what I have planned for you." He leaned over.

"Who is their strongest creature?" Scumnose grinned easily.

"A large female badger named Kelsa, sir," he said. "She's respected by the all the other creatures. I think she may be the castle guardian." Trentor nodded.

"Very good, Scumnose," he said. "I told you that if you served me you would be rewarded, right?" This was the true test. Scumnose thought carefully.

"Well," he said. "A beast doesn't need a reward for serving their chief, do they? Then, the chief wouldn't be the chief. They would be equals with the soldiers." That decided it. Trentor leaned over to the ferret and smiled.

"You're exactly right, Scumnose," he said. "I think I need someone to help me run this hoard. I need a partner." He held out his right paw to the ferret. Scumnose clasped it and they shook.

"Sure, Trentor," he replied. "I am honored to be working with a weasel of your integrity and cunning."

"And I am just as honored to be working with a ferret as clever as you and so good at espionage," Trentor said amiably. "We have many things to discuss. Come." Scumnose nodded and they began discussing their plans for Tallinger.

Tally the weasel lay awake, cold and hungry. None of the others had shared their fire or food with him. He sighed and rolled over under his thin blanket. Why was he in this hoard anyway? Killing was not his thing, oh no. He had never harmed another living creature in his life and would never dream of doing so now. During battles and fights he just slipped away. The other vermin called him Tally the Pansy. They thought it was funny.

He didn't. He hated all of the other vermin. He wished he could run in there and kill that weasel Trentor for brainwashing his ferret friend Scumnose. And for brainwashing him. Treasure, my foot, he thought. There's no treasure around here for miles. He wondered where he could fit in. He wasn't mean like the other weasels of the world, but, in the eyes of the woodland creatures, he was still vermin, and he wouldn't belong. He suddenly threw his blanket off himself and got up and stretched. He would leave now, right this second. Scumnose and him had taken lessons in camouflage from a hare. With a few leaves he could hide from anything.

Even Trentor. He got up and slunk away from the camp, leaving his bad thought's behind.

Nobeast could find him. He was sure of it.

The woods were cold at night, Lily found out. She had not chosen a spot for camp; she had just finally collapsed from exhaustion on the side of the path. She managed to drag herself up and set up in a bush but she was still plainly visible. She didn't care; she was too tired and sore. She put her bag down on the ground in the tent and started digging through it to see what was there. She gasped in surprise. Someone had put her blanket in here! She pulled it out, offering a silent blessing to the beast that had done it. She unfolded it and started to lay it out over her when she felt a sharp prick in her paw. She cringed, afraid to look, thinking it was a snake. She finally threw back the covers and saw a dagger sticking her foot. She pulled it out and clamped her paw over where it had scratched her. She pulled her paw away carefully and glanced at it. No blood. She wiped her forehead in relief. That was another thing she didn't need. She cursed Freddie Squirrel bitterly for handicapping her; if she ever saw him again she had vowed to run him through. She could have been far away now and wouldn't still be able to see her home in looming in the night sky. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of her all of her friends and family there. She wondered what they were doing, what they were thinking. She thought of her sister. What was she going to do without the understanding of her? Then thought of Stan, his face filling her mind. She lowered her head and wept bitterly. She was going to miss him more then any other beast, except maybe for Rose. She struggled to keep herself quiet and under control, but occasionally a large sob would escape her.

She was truly alone.

Tally heard something. He crouched stock still in a hedge beside the path, listening. Finally he heard it again. Somebeast crying, he concluded. Coming from the other side of the path. He padded softly over to the other side and saw a crude tent set up behind a bush. In the moonlight he could see the outline of some creature. Mouse, it looked like. Suddenly, it got up, leaning on something. His breath caught in his throat.

"Who's there," it said, a hint of a sob still in its voice. "Come on out and show yourself." She was holding a dagger in her free paw. It was indeed a mouse, and a lovely one at that. Tally watched her as he crouched lower in the bush, trying to not make a sound. He laid down flat on the soil and a twig snapped. The mouse whirled around and then almost fell over. He noticed that she was injured, her back leg was splinted up and she dragged it along uselessly. He put a paw over his mouth in horror. A southpaw mouse! He rubbed his eyes, trying to reason this. They were all supposed to be dead! Maybe she needs her strong paw to lean on, he thought almost incoherently. He opened his eyes and she was still there, holding the dagger.

"Show yourself," she said, stronger now. "I'll fight you, hurt or not!" Tally finally decided to come out of the bush. This mouse looked lonely. Maybe if he could convince it not to kill him then they could be friends. He crept out of the bush and she tensed, holding the dagger tighter. He came into her view and she lunged for him, brandishing the dagger. She fell right over and she squeaked in dismay, struggling to get back on her feet. Tally dropped his bag and raised his paws into the air. The young southpaw stared at him intently. She was still holding the dagger, point up, towards him.

"Who are you," she said. "Don't just stand there and taunt me, kill me if you're going to kill me, but I warn you; it won't be easy." She cursed bitterly as she pushed with her uninjured leg, dragging herself up.

"Well?" she said, barely balanced. "Who are you and why aren't you attacking me? You're a weasel, come on, kill me!" Tally lowered his paws.

"I don't wanna kill you, miss," he said softly. "I'm Tally the weasel." The mouse stared at him, shocked.

"You don't want to kill me?" she asked incredulously. "But—"

"I haven't killed anything in my whole life except for food, miss," Tally said. "I just heard you and decided to come over." She stared at him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she said. "How do I know you're alone? I thought all vermin were in hoards—"

"I deserted," he blurted. "I left them, the leader brainwashed my friend. They killed all the southpaw mice in the—"

"Southpaw mice?" the young mouse said. "What do you know about the southpaw mice?"

"Only that they're all supposed to be dead," he said. "But, unless I'm mistaken, I believe that there's one standing right before me." She lowered her dagger and held it loosely. She nodded slightly.

"Yes," she said. "I am a southpaw mouse, the last of my kind." She looked up into the weasel's eyes. Trusting him for the moment, she led him over to her tent.

"Come in," she said. "I was going to go to sleep but I think maybe I'll eat some now." She looked over at Tally.

"Are you hungry? I think I have some blackberry muffins in here…" Tally's eyes filled up with happy tears. The mouse was sharing her food with him! It was an act of kindness that no one had ever shown him. She handed him one along with a canteen. Her face softened as she saw the tears.

"Tally the weasel, why do you cry?" she asked. Tally lowered his eyes miserably embarrassed that she had seen his tears.

"Nobeast has ever been kind to me before," he said. "I think it's wonderful." The mouse smiled and patted his paw.

"Well, Tally, I'm Lillian Star Fieldmouse, but you can call me Lily." She rooted around her bag some more and pulled out some fresh cheese. She held her dagger and started slicing it up, placing it on some soft wheat bread. It looked like Andrew had packed her enough food for a season. She made two sandwiches and passed one to the weasel who took it thankfully. She finally plopped back down on the floor of the tent, sighing gratefully. Her splinted paw stuck straight out in front of her, and stiff and as unmoving as wood. She leaned back and started to eat. Tally watched her carefully. What was she doing out here? Was this some strange castle ritual?

"Lily, why are you out here all by yourself in the middle of the night? If Trentor knew you were out here he would kill you in a second!" Lily stared at him curiously.

"Trentor?" she said. "Who's Trentor?"

"He's the leader of the hoard I deserted. He convinced my best friend Scumnose that he was better then all the rest of us. He's going to kill him one day just because it pleases him to hurt others. He has no heart. His father was the one that started killing the southpaw mice, but their leader slew him. After seeing his father go down, he took the liberty of killing the warrior mouse himself. He took over the hoard in his father's place." Tally took a bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. 

"I only joined up five seasons ago. He told me to either join or die, so I joined." He looked at her. "You never told me why you were out here." Lily lowered her eyes.

"I am an outcast," she said. "The Tallingerian mice do not look upon me as their equal. They look upon me as scum, trash. They threw me out of the castle in hopes that I would die out here in the wilderness. They don't know how stupid they are. I'll live," she said. "I'll live and I'll come back someday to show them I'm alive!" 

"No one stuck up for you? You have no friends or family?" Tally asked. He couldn't help admiring this little mouse. She had a lot of determination.

"Oh, I had a few people who stuck up for me," she said. "Chef Andrew, who I've always thought as my father, and my twin sister Rose, and Stan Churchmouse…" She trailed off at the mention of his name. Oh Stanley, she thought, forcing back the tears. When will I get to see your face again?

Tally could sense the young mouse's distress. He stared kindly over at her and she looked away, hiding her tears. He scooted over in the tent to where she was sitting and put a friendly paw around her.

"Lily," said Tally. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming over with tears.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I'm an outcast too," he said. "The other vermin hated me. Called me Tally the Pansy. I didn't get any food and they wouldn't share their fire. I had no tent either, and had to sleep out in the cold. They all thought I was soft, and they were right. I have no interest in hurting other creatures. I can barely kill for food, let alone for pleasure." Lily stared up at him.

"Really?" she said. "You're an outcast too?" Tally nodded. Lily smiled.

"Come with me, Tally," she said. Tally stared at her, shocked.

"What?" he whispered, hardly able to believe it. She grinned.

"Come with me," she repeated. "I need someone with me. I was going to be one lonely mouse, just as you were going to be one lonely weasel. Please," she said, grabbing his paw. The she smiled a little.

"Besides, I'm a really good cook." Tally nodded his head, happy tears sparkling in his eyes. He had found an unlikely friend out in the woodlands of Hattispring. 

"All right," he said. "All right, Lily, I'll come with you." She smiled and hugged her weasel friend.

"Thank you, Tally," she said. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Yes I do," he said, gazing into her dark purple eyes. "I feel the same way." 

Lily drifted off soon afterwards, curled up in a ball except for her broken leg that was sticking out straight to the side. Tally stared over fondly at his mouse friend. She had her blanket over her, but she was still shivering. Tally knew what it was like to sleep in the cold. He draped his tattered blanket over her and bent into a C-shape around her so she was nestled in the downy fur of his belly. After a few minutes her shivering ceased. Tally closed his eyes and dozed off, happy.

He had found a friend.

Stan lay awake in his bed, waiting for the Timothy bell to toll midnight. After seeing Lily leave, Rose had been hysterical. He had spent most of the evening trying to get her under control. Finally she had just dashed to the room they once shared and slammed the door, locking it so nobeast could get in. Lily had been on his mind too, but he hadn't expressed any emotion after she had left. He kept it inside until he retired to his bedroom and then he had cried for an hour.

Twelve bongs. The time had come for him to leave. The other day when he had talked to Chef Andrew, he had shown him the secret location of Mandy's tunnel, which he had discovered by accident one day while walking.

"Almost tripped and broke my paw," he had said. "That fool otter should have watched where she had dug it." He had given him a sack of food and a dagger that he had kept from when he was young.

"Snuck the other one I had to Lily," he said. "Figured she would need some protection while she was out there."

There was no time to waste thinking. Stan slowly got out of bed and crept down the stairs into Maple Cove. He stared up at the huge painting of the castle's warrior, Timothy.

"Keep her safe, Timothy," he whispered to himself as he walked out into the courtyard. He saw the bush that Andrew had pointed out looming before him. He watched carefully for the hole but still almost fell in it. He admired Mandy's work. It was a very well concealed exit from the castle. He took some flint and lit a torch once he was in the tunnel. He stopped suddenly. There was a noise behind him. He whirled around and saw two pairs of eyes glowing in the dark. He tensed and drew his dagger.

"Who's there?" he hissed. "Who is it?" He took a step closer and could make out their outlines. A mouse and something else…

"_Stan_?" one of them said incredulously. "Stan, is that you?" He recognized the voice and relaxed immediately.

"Rose!" he said. "What are you doing out here?" She smiled.

"The same thing you're doing, I see," she replied.

"Who's that with you?" The other creature came forward and he saw it was Mandy the otter.

"Why, it's me, Mandy!" she said. "We're going to get Rose's sister, so we are!" Stan shook his head.

"I can't let you do that," he said. "I can't let you put yourself in danger like that." Rose snorted.

"But you can do it to yourself?" she scoffed. "Stan, I'm going, with you or without. That's my sister out there. I can't leave her." 

"And so am I!" Mandy said. "Lily's my idol. I think she's wonderful and I'm going to go with her and you can't stop me!" Stan lowered his head, defeated. He knew they were right.

"All right," he said. "Come on, we've got some walking to do." The three friends started walking towards the end of the tunnel, hoping that Lily was still alive. 

"Tally's missing, Chief," Shadow, an all black weasel said. Trentor snapped out of his thought.

"What?" he said. "What about Tally?"

"He's missing, Chief," she repeated. "I went over to where he would be after you told me your plan for him and he was gone. Trentor waved a paw at her, indifferent.

"Oh well. Maybe the fool got himself killed," he said. "Anyway, that eliminates that problem. Now," he said, turning to his best mercenary. "For the matter of the young southpaw mouse I told you about earlier. You remember what I said." Shadow nodded.

"You said that after Tally had weakened her and she had killed him, to find her and finish the job. The young southpaw is weak and hurt; she will not get away from Shadow." Trentor grinned and patted her shoulder.

"I know," he said. "You are my best, the best of the best at what you do. Do not fail me." Shadow nodded.

"I will not fail you," she whispered, her voice like wet silk rubbing over rock. "I have never lost." Trentor nodded his head in glee.

The last of the southpaw mice would be dead by nightfall.

Tally was gone when Lily awoke, but there was a note by where she was sleeping saying he had gone foraging for food and would be back later. She grinned and shook her head. She had a whole haversack of food and the weasel wanted his own anyway. That was good of him, she thought as she sat up and stretched. Her splinted leg was cramped terribly from being kept straight all night. She kneaded the muscle with her paws, trying to relieve some of the agony that her leg was causing her. She hobbled outside and started a small fire, and heated up some soup that Andrew had placed in a container for her. Seems like he had thought of everything. A pair of every utensil she would need was in the bag. Plates, bowls, spoons, knifes, everything. He had wanted to make sure his little Lily would be well equipped for her journey out into the wilderness. She poured some of the soup into a bowl and started eating. She wondered why the other mice hadn't noticed she was a southpaw before. She had eaten with them. Surely one of them must have noticed she held her spoon opposite of everyone else. Stan was right, sometimes they were a bunch of ninnies. Her heart ached at the thought of her Stan. She wondered when she would ever see him again. Probably never, she thought, resigning to the fact that she was never going to see any of them ever again. She finished her soup and started to awkwardly take down camp. She never saw the black weasel in the bush beside her.

Stan, Rose, and Mandy heard the weasel before they saw it. It was rumbling noisily through the undergrowth, foraging for berries and plants that were edible. It looked happy. Stan got in front of the other two.

"Stay behind," he said softly. "I don't want you getting hurt." Rose and Mandy nodded. Stan snuck up on the weasel and pounced, catching it totally off guard. He dropped his bag and fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt me!" he cried. "Please!" He struggled to get a better look at his attacker. It was another mouse. It also had a star on its head and for a minute he thought it was Lily. Then, he saw that the eyes were green. Stan got off the weasel slowly.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Please, young mouse, don't harm me. I was just getting some fruit for me and my little mouse friend—" Stan grabbed the weasel by his shoulders.

"Mouse friend?" he said. "Who is it?" The weasel narrowed his eyes.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt her?" he asked. Stan sighed in exasperation.

"Because I am also a mouse and I know that mice are good. And besides, you never told me who you were." The weasel nodded.

"I am Tally the weasel," he said. "My little mouse friend is Lily. Please don't hurt her, I know she is an outcast—" Stan leapt into the air and whooped with joy. Rose dashed over and grabbed the weasel.

"You know where my sister is?" she asked. "Please, tell me where she could be!" Tally the weasel grinned.

"You must be that little Rose mouse," he said. "Lily said something about you." He turned towards Stan.

"And you must be Stan," he said. "She said something about you too." Stan nodded and pointed over to Mandy who was now coming over.

"That is Mandy Sleekfur," he said. "She is also a friend of Lily's. Please, we must find her!" Tally smiled.

"All right, I can take you to where we camped. It's not to far of a walk from here." Stan held out his paw to the weasel.

"I'm sorry for what I did before," he said. "It's just that we've all heard so many horror stories about the vermin of the world in the castle." Tally nodded and shook his paw.

"That's all right," he said. "At least you didn't kill me." He led the trio off to where he and Lily had slept.

Shadow giggled softly. Her victim was standing before her, totally unaware of her! She would have thought more from a legendary southpaw mouse. She crept up sleathly, not wanting to alert her prey. Not a twig snapped, not a leaf moved. Shadow was good at what she did. She saw the mouse turn around and cock her head, listening. It was too late. Shadow was here.

Lily tried to scream, but that could come out was a little hiss of air. There was the most evil looking black weasel standing before her. It was grinning madly and holding a sickle shaped sword. It ran its tongue along the sharp edge of it and then spoke. Lily was frozen in fear.

"The little southpaw mouse," it said sibilantly. "Shadow has come. The doors of hell have opened wide for you, southpaw. All you have to do is walk in." Then she lunged forward, swinging the sword. Lily cringed, at a miserable disadvantage. Not only was it hard for her to move, it was harder for her to attack since Shadow's sword could more easily block coming blows coming from the left. She cursed her leg and her southpawedness. She got out of the way just in time before the blade zipped past, cutting off the heads of the flowers she had been standing right in front of. Lily counter attacked while Shadow was still swinging and had her guard down, scoring a hit in her side. Shadow hissed and stepped back.

"You've signed your death warrant, mouse," she spat.

"Try me." She raised her head back, calling her own warrior cry. "Strike!" She raised the dagger again. Shadow swung hers downwards and Lily blocked it, the ringing of the blade singing out into the still morning. Lily took her dagger and swung it towards Shadow's left, where she was unguarded. Shadow sidestepped and struck, scoring a hit in her side. Lily tumbled to the ground, caught off balance. Her leg twisted up underneath her and she screamed in pain. Not even the cut in her side hurt as bad as that did. She looked up into the face of the weasel, holding its sword above her. Lily raised hers, and slashed. Shadow blocked it and slashed her sword arm. Lily instinctively pulled it away, holding it to her. She grabbed the sword in her right paw instead, still brandishing it. She screamed into the woods, praying that someone would hear her.

Two things happened at once. A large hare came loping out of the underbrush and rabbit kicked Shadow in the ribs, bowling her over. At the same time, Tally and three others she couldn't make out were running towards the melee. She blinked really hard and stared at the other three. Was that…_Stan_ she saw?

It was. He came tearing through the undergrowth, waving a dagger. Mandy Sleekfur and Rose were also with him; Mandy pulled out her slingshot and loaded it with a rock, expertly shooting Shadow in the paw. She screeched and fell over again. The hare stood over her, kicking her in the ribs.

"Tch, you should be ashamed of yourself, you vermin. Attacking creatures that are sick or hurt," it said. "Why don't you have a go with me?"

"Or me?" Stan roared. "I think I make a better fighter then a handicapped mouse." Shadow stood up and started to run, but Stan leapt in front of her, swinging the dagger.

Her head fell to the ground with a terrible thump. Shadow would never again kill another creature. Lily clutched her bleeding arm tightly, trying to stop the blood. She felt light-headed and extremely weak. A freshet of blood was coming out of the cut in her side. She vaguely felt a pair of paws grab her. She looked up into the face of the hare.

"Well, don't you look a mess?" he said. "Lester Hare, at your service, miss." Lily's reply was far away as she replied,

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hare," she said and then passed out.

Birds. She could hear birds. Singing their morning song of joy as they flittered through the treetops. She felt a something cool on her forehead. It felt nice. She carefully opened one eye and then the other.

Where was she? This wasn't the tent. Where was Tally? She looked around the room and was found herself looking at an older mouse tending to her wounds. She blinked hard. Where was this? She tried to speak but all that came out was a little cough. The older mouse looked up at her and smiled gently.

"I see we're awake," she said. "You were in very bad shape, my little friend. Lester dropped you off here with me this morning looking like a drowned rat. What's your name?" Lily tried to tell her but was unable to. Her throat was parched. The mouse held a pitcher to her lips and cool fresh water poured down her throat. She swallowed it thankfully and then was able to speak.

"I'm Lillian Star Fieldmouse," she said, barely audible. "You can call me Lily, though." She nodded her head.

"I'm Sandy," she said. "Lester and I are very good friends. He saved my life once…"

"Who's Lester?" Lily asked weakly. Suddenly the big hare walked through the door.

"Why, our little warrior is awake," he said. "I'm Lester. I heard you yell when the dirty weasel attacked you." He shuddered. "Nasty creatures, weasels. Most of 'em, at least. That one bugger out there, Tally or something, he's all right. Him and his friends have been waiting for word about you all day. One little mouse, can't remember their name, hysterical out there. Never seen a mouse in a bigger tizzy in all my life." He stared at her kindly.

"But now I can tell them that you're going to be okay." He pointed a paw at her leg.

"What happened to that?" he asked.

"Pushed out of a tree," Lily replied softly. "The other creatures at Tallinger didn't like me very much."

"Tallinger?" Lester said. "You're from Tallinger Castle? We better get you back there, they have much better medical—"

"I can't go back," Lily said. "I am an outcast." Lester stared at her carefully.

"An outcast?" he said. "You mean you did something so bad that even Mother Rebecca couldn't forgive you?" She shook her head adamantly, wincing as she did so.

"No!" she exclaimed harshly. "I never laid a paw on anybeast while I was there. The others just didn't like me." Lester looked shocked.

"Well, that's not a very good reason to throw someone out, now, is it?" he said, walking for the door. "I'll get your friends. They should be happy to see you safe."

"Stan Churchmouse, Mandy Sleekfur, and Rose Fieldmouse are gone, Mother," Kelsa said. Mother Rebecca stared up at her, surprised.

"What do you mean, gone?" she said. Kelsa clenched her paws.

"They've gone after Lily Fieldmouse, I know it!" she cried. "We should have had someone watching them—" Mother Rebecca chuckled.

"Kelsa," she said. "They'll be fine. Stan Churchmouse is a very strong mouse. He'll protect Rose and Mandy with his life. Mandy is also a wonderful slinger, the best one we have." Kelsa nodded her head.

"But what about the others?" she said. "What shall we tell them?" Mother Rebecca spread her paws.

"The truth, Kelsa," she said simply. "Now come on, let's go to the kitchen. I hear Andrew is baking up the most wonderful rhubarb pie…" Kelsa rubbed her stomach.

"Sounds lovely, Mother," she said. "Bet it'll taste lovely too."

Shadow was dead. He could barely believe it as he stood over the weasel's decapitated body. There were many tracks around the scene, mouse, otter, and hare. Looks like the young southpaw got some reinforcements. There was other blood there besides Shadow's off in a higher pile of grass. Here there were only two sets of tracks, Shadow's and the mouse's. Maybe Shadow had killed her before the others had come. Deep down inside, Trentor knew this wasn't the case. That southpaw mouse was still alive, hidden away somewhere by her woodland friends, he was sure of it. Trentor fumed inwardly. His mind told him to track that mouse to the end of the earth and kill her but his rationality said that the castle was a better choice. There would be killing, food, and treasure. Out in the woodlands there was nothing. The southpaw could wait, he decided. Conquer first, execute later.

"Scumnose," he said. The ferret came over.

"Yes Trentor?" he asked. 

"That mouse killed Shadow. We severely underestimated her. She killed our best mercenary injured." Scumnose nodded.

"I'd like to find her and rip her throat out," he hissed. "Shadow was a wonderful fighter, good at what she did. Nobeast deserves to die like that." Trentor nodded in agreement. He seldom decapitated his enemies. He thought of it as a too painless way to die. If they were going to die by Trentor, then they were going to die painfully.

And slowly. He thought of the southpaw warrior and what he had done to him for killing his father. He hoped he never had to do something like that ever again. Too messy. 

"Cast her into the bushes," he said to Scumnose. He nodded and picked up the weasel and tossed it into the thicket. He wanted to rub his paws furiously to try to get rid of the sticky blood, but he decided wisely to wait. Although he was never cross with him, Trentor was rumored to be an unpredictable tyrant. Trentor was clenching his paws tightly, his five small claws digging into his skin. Shadow had been his lover, although nobeast knew it. She had been carrying his child. He wondered vaguely if it would still be alive. It was about due. He turned to Scumnose.

"Go get Shadow and bring her to me," he said. "There's something we have to do." Scumnose didn't question his partner. He retrieved her body, still warm, and gave it to him. Trentor leaned over and expertly cut her abdomen open. Blood spurted out, showing she hadn't been dead for very long. He cut with his sword until he saw what he was looking for.

Fur. Black, shiny, wet fur. He grabbed the kit and pulled it out. It struggled feebly, blind and deaf to the world. Scumnose stared at it in frank wonder. A kit! Shadow had been pregnant. Trentor groped his hand in there and was surprised that he felt more fur. He pulled out another kit. This one was brown. Twins. He was the father of twin weasels, an extreme rarity. Scumnose was awed.

"Why, Shadow was pregnant with twins, Trentor! How'd you know?" he said. Trentor placed them in his pouch.

"They're mine," he said. "My own twin weasel babies." 

"Yours?" he whispered. "You have little babies?" Trentor nodded and started walking back to camp. He handed the pouch with the babies in them to Scumnose.

"Take these to Rena. She'll make a suitable surrogate mother for them." Scumnose took the bundle and stared at them. Little baby weasels. He had never seen such a thing before.

"There's one boy and one girl," Trentor continued. "Tell Rena their names are to be Justin and Freesia." He nodded. Justin and Freesia Quickpaw. He scurried off through the woods to the camp. The stork had some babies to deliver.

"Lily?" She heard the voice but couldn't place it. A dream voice, she thought. She was having another dream.

"Hey Lily." Who _was_ that? It sounded like someone she knew. Dreams were funny. She was in the half doze stage. She opened an eye. She was dreaming that Stan was in front of her. But he couldn't be, he was back in Tallinger. But wait…was that Rose with him? She really began to wonder if it was a dream when she saw Mandy standing by them. And was that…_Tally_ at their side?

She brought her paw up to her cheek, pinching it, making her left eye water.

"Stan?" she whispered. "Stan, is the that really you?" Stan nodded, his face lighting up in a happy smile.

"Hi Lily," he said.

"Stan, if this isn't a dream then _come here_!" Stan walked over to her and grabbed her paw. She struggled to sit up but another paw pushed her back. She was looking into the face of the mouse that had helped her before. Sandy, her name was if she remembered correctly.

"You're too weak, Lillian," she said. Lily stopped and lay back down. She was content to just stare into his face for now.

"Stan…" she said. "I thought I would never see you again." Stan rubbed a paw down her face.

"It's all right now, Lily," he said. "I'm here, we're all here." She looked around and really saw Rose and Mandy for the first time.

"Hi Mandy," Lily said to her. Mandy waved cheerfully and bounded over.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" she said. "It's been almost a whole day!" She brought her paw up to her head and rubbed it. It was throbbing miserably, to go along with all the rest of her body.

"Has it been?" she asked. Sandy smiled gently and placed the cool rag on her head again.

"It has," she said. "After you awoke the first time you slipped back under. We thought you were a goner. But," she said cheerily. "You're here and alive and well." Lily looked around the room and locked eyes with Rose.

"Hello, sis," she said. "Nice of you to join the party." Rose smiled and grabbed her other paw, squeezing tightly.

"Wouldn't have dreamed of not coming," she said with a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Miserable," Lily replied honestly. She looked upon her body. Her southpaw was swaddled in bandages. Her side was also patched up. She wiggled her claws on her arms. Nothing broken. Sandy leaned over and held a cup to her lips. It smelled funny and she pulled her head away, wincing as she did so.

"Drink up," she said. "This will numb your pain." Lily nodded her head and forced herself to swallow the liquid. She gagged. It tasted horrible.

"Yuck," she said. "That was gross." She did feel better as soon as she took it though. Her aches had faded to a faraway drone. I could probably sit up and not have it hurt too much, she thought. She looked around the room. It was the average room, threadbare and devoid of character. A sickroom. She looked over to her right, where Stan was sitting. She slowly raised her upper body up and finally was in a sitting position. Their eyes locked, his a bright jade and hers a violent purple. She reached out a paw to him and he took it. Then, Stan leaned over and took her up into his arms, wrapping them around her gently. She laid her head on his shoulder. He brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I missed you, Lillian," he said. She touched noses with him briefly.

"Back to you, Stanley," she replied softly. The others looked on, grinning. Lester spoke up, destroying the moment.

"Gee, Stan, I didn't know you had a thing for that young filly there, ya know? Thought she was just a friend." Tally the weasel shook his head.

"No, little Lily mentioned his name to me. I saw something in her eye's I have never seen in anything else." Rose nodded.

"Stan had liked Lily since they we were infant mice. I remember one day when were all outside and Stan chased her all around the castle grounds just to give her a kiss." Stan blushed furiously.

"If I do recall, Rose Lavender," he replied. "I do remember you doing the same thing to that one mouse, what's his name—"

"Matt," Lily supplied. "I laughed until I thought I was going to bust." This time it was Rose who turned crimson.

"Oh, shut up, you two lovebirds," she said, slightly irritated. "I don't even like Matt anyway." Lily winked at Stan and he grinned.

"Sure, Rose," he said sarcastically. "Whatever you say." Rose brandished Lily's staff, twirling it in her paws. Lily stared at her. Something was wrong…

"One more word out of you two and I'll whack you both on the head with this staff." Stan chuckled. Lily looked over at Sandy, who was also staring intently at Rose. 

"Try me, Fieldmouse," he said and let go of Lily, gently lowering her back down. He grabbed his dagger and held it out. Rose swung the staff like a club, and Stan blocked it with his handle. They were both laughing good-naturedly, their hearts not really in the fight. Sandy blinked hard and then stared harder at Rose. Right then it clicked in Lily's mind. She was not the only southpaw mouse! Rose was also a southpaw. She was right about to say something when Sandy said it for her.

"Rose," she said carefully. "What do you know about southpaw mice?" Rose shrugged.

"I dunno, except that my sister is one." She pointed her paw over at Lily. Sandy stared at Rose.

"She's not the only one," she said. "Rose, do you know which paw is your southpaw?" Rose lowered her eyes.

"Well…" she stammered. "I don't really remember…" Sandy walked over behind her and grabbed one paw in each of her own. She shook her right paw.

"This is your right paw," she said. Then she shook her southpaw.

"And this is your southpaw." Rose stared down at her paws, stunned. She grabbed a quill from off the table by the bed and some parchment that was there. She took the quill in her paw and wrote, perfectly legible: Rose Lavender Fieldmouse. Rose looked bewildered. She was indeed a southpaw. She looked over at her sister.

"I am a southpaw too," she said. "How come I never knew anything about it?" 

"Because they were too busy finding out what was wrong with me then paying any attention to what could be wrong with anyone else at the castle," Lily said hotly. "Everyone thought you were so different from me, but they were wrong. The saying 'twins think alike' was proved right in our case, Rose. None of the creatures there wanted to believe it." Sandy stared between the two young mice.

"You are twins?" she said. "From the castle?" Lily nodded her head.

"I was from there until they exiled me. They didn't like the fact that I was different." Rose also nodded her head.

"I ran away from there along with Stan and Mandy to come after Lily," she said. A vision floated through Sandy's mind.

"Sandy, hurry! We have to get them somewhere safe!" Lester's voice whispered into her ear. "You're going to have to run faster." She had dug her claws into the earth, holding her babies. She looked down at them, still running. There was another group of about fifty southpaw mice that had escaped the melee along with her, fleeing for the safety of Hattispring. She had heard her husband's voice ringing in her ears as he went down.

"Run, Sandy! Take the twins and run for your life!" he had roared. She had, and Lester had found her in the woods. She had seen the castle looming in the distance; it was her last chance. She bolted up in front of the door and banged on it wildly, leaving her babies there. Then, her and Lester had darted off into the forest, retreating to a hollow tree that was Lester's home. There was also a big underground extension where the other southpaw mice were, waiting. She came back to reality and stared up at the two mice. She held up her southpaw.

"Rose, Lily," she said sadly. "So that's what your names turned out to be," she said. "I had wanted to call you Star and Avalon, but I didn't have time…"

"What are you talking about?" Rose said. Sandy looked at her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Young southpaw mice," she said. "I am also a southpaw mouse. I am Sandy, wife of Luke the Warrior." She stared levelly at the two mice.

"You are my children," she said. The others gasped in shock. Sandy was their mother? Stan thought incoherently. But—

Lily's eyes lit up. Rose smiled. Sandy took one in each of her arms and wept happily.

"My two babies," she said. "I'm so glad I have finally found you." Lily and Rose gazed at each other, the same thought ringing through both of their minds.

Mom!

Trentor looked down at his offspring. Justin, the male, was totally black like his mother. His eyes glowed yellow, clashing wildly with the darkness of his fur. Freesia, the female, was brown and had green eyes like him. Barely a week old, the young weasel kits were already alert to what was going on around them. They were crawling into everything, including the weapons. Trentor felt one of them bite his foot. He snarled and kicked at it, sending it sprawling nose over tail. Freesia crawled over to where her brother lay. She pulled gently on his fur and he got up, looking around dazed. Justin stared up at Trentor, smiling. He waved a paw happily. Rena wasn't treating them bad enough, he thought. They're going to turn out like that fool weasel Tally if she doesn't get her act together. He got down in their faces and snarled. They cringed and clutched each other, whimpering. Trentor threw his head back and laughed. There was nothing better then having one kit to frighten except having two. Rena came over and collected them off the ground. She glanced up at Trentor.

"I'm sorry if they were bothering you, my lord, it's just that they are young and I am unaccustomed—" Trentor thwacked her soundly over the head with his paw.

"I don't care about what you are unaccustomed too!" he growled. "You better have those twins of mine mean! You are treating them too nicely! They must be killers, sleathly as the fox, sly as the weasel. Do you understand that, you addlebrained idiot?" Rena nodded fearfully and scurried off. Trentor walked back to his tent. He needed to talk to Scumnose. At least that ferret had some brains.

Rena ran back into her tent, shuddering. Although she appeared rough on the outside, she was actually as soft as Tally had been. She missed that weasel; they had been good friends. She wondered what could have happened to him. She sighed and looked down at the young weasels. She had to do something to protect them from their father's wrath. She smiled as Justin batted a paw against his sister's ear. Freesia giggled and they curled up into a ball, sleeping around each other. Rena decided then that she had to get them away. As far away from Trentor and his cruel ways as possible. She turned to the little babies. They were sleeping soundly, each one with a paw about the other one. Rena grinned and rubbed each of their heads softly with a gentle paw.

"Sleep now, babies," she said. "Because tonight we're leaving here."

The Tallingerians were devastated at the loss of three of their young ones.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Lucy Digger, who was sitting by the pond with Cynthia Bankvole, asked. Cynthia snorted.

"They went out there searching for that southpaw, I'm sure of it," she replied to her mole friend. "I would be devastated if they got hurt out there wasting their energy on _that_." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean," she said. "I would just leave her out there to die. That mouse could never do anything for this castle anyway." Cynthia nodded in agreement, neither knowing how wrong they would be one day. Lucy looked up and saw Mother Rebecca walking over. She waved her paw.

"Well, hello Mother!" she said cheerily. "How are you this morning?" Mother Rebecca smiled and waved her paw in return.

"Wonderful, thank you," she said. "But, I can't help worrying about our little ones…" Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"Lucy and I were just talking about that," she said. "I personally don't think they should be wasting their time on her. She's worthless. A lamebrain dumb southpaw mouse that would have never amounted to anything." Lucy nodded.

"That's how I feel, too," she said. "Rose is such a lovely mouse, and Stan's so strong—"

"And little Mandy Sleekfur could sling a stone better then any other beast in the castle," she said. "I heard that she once knocked a stone of the top of the castle wall." Mother Rebecca twiddled her paws, growing slightly agitated.

"Didn't any of you see the good in Lily Fieldmouse?" she asked sharply. "I have heard every beast mention the bad things about the poor mouse, but haven't you ever looked at the good? She was wonderfully smart, the best in her class. She was strong, too. I saw her climb the castle walls with nothing but her bare paws in an attempt to get away from those two sons of yours. She was also beautiful, hauntingly enchanting. That young mouse could have charmed the birds right out of her nest. And have you ever listened to her voice?" The mole and vole stared at her.

"You've heard her sing?" Cynthia asked, awed. "I've never heard her sing." Lucy shook her head.

"Me either," she said. "When was this?" Mother Rebecca sat down with her friends.

"It was about two weeks ago, right before she was outcast. It was a song I had never heard before and I started to write down the words. When I was done and looked down at them, I realized she had made it up, since it was about her. It was written for Stan Churchmouse." She looked at the other beasts levelly.

"Would you like me to sing it for you?" The two nodded.

"Please," they said, sounding like the young ones of the castle. "Please sing it for us." Mother Rebecca nodded and cleared her throat. She started to sing in a rich, low voice the tune that would one day become the most famous woodland love ballad of all.

"Take this paw and guide my heart,

Through the thorns and briars there,

Teach me how to show my feelings,

Teach me how to say I care.

Joyous tunes sing through my body,

When I see your fleeting face,

Take me as the sun sinks lower,

Through the woods, a lovers chase.

Let me be your sweet desire,

Paws ever linked and hearts combined,

With eyes that see only each other,

The love for the soul is what we find."

Mother Rebecca finished the song and glanced at her two friends. They were both weeping openly, tears coursing down their furry faces.

"Oh my…" Lucy said. "That is such a lovely song…"

"We treated her so badly…" Cynthia moaned. "That poor mouse…she didn't deserve to be treated like that!" Lucy nodded her head miserably.

"And to think I let my Barry talk to her like that…to think I told him to do it!" she wailed. "What an…_evil_ thing for me to do…"

"I did the same," Cynthia sobbed. "I let my Sammy do whatever he felt like to her and now look what we have done? We tossed out a mouse from our castle who could have been something very special…" Mother Rebecca put a paw around each of the weeping creatures.

"Shh, hush now," she said. "It was not just your doing, it was the doing of everyone here. Dry your tears." They got themselves under control and stared into the kindly, wrinkled face of the Mother of Tallinger.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked. Mother Rebecca threw her paws into the air.

"We have nothing to do but wait," she said. "And see if she comes home."

"Lily," she heard. Lily swam out of sleep.

"Yeah?" she said drowsily. "I'm tired, I want to go back to bed." Sandy chuckled and grabbed her daughter by the paw.

"Nonsense," she said. "I'm sure you would like to meet the other southpaw mice," she said. Lily snapped awake.

"There are others?" she said incredulously. "Where?" Sandy chuckled.

"Well, first you have to get out of that bed, miss," she said. Lily threw back the covers and got out of the bed for the first time in two weeks. There was a maddening itch in her leg from her bones knitting together and she wanted to scratch it badly, knowing full well that she couldn't. She tested her leg carefully. She found that if she walked very slowly she get along with her staff.

"Stan?" Sandy shouted from the doorway. Stan's head appeared.

"Yes—" He looked over at Lily. "Oh, you're out of bed! Finally!" he walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Sandy smiled at the two mice.

"Stan, I was wondering if you could help Lily if she needs it when she's walking," she said. "She's still very unsteady on her paws." Stan nodded his head and Lily felt his arm wrap around her, holding her up like a support beam. They walked on into a large living space where Rose, Mandy, Tally, and Lester were sitting. They all stood up at the sight of them and Sandy walked over to a wall.

"All of you look at me carefully now," she said. "This is the secret home of the southpaw mice and has been for many seasons. The location had been disclosed to no one but myself and Lester and the other southpaw mice before now. You all must swear that you will never tell another beast where we are.

"We swear," Lily said for all of them. They nodded their heads in agreement and Sandy pushed a brick in the wall. It swung around and there was a dark staircase spiraling downwards into a murky darkness. As they descended, there was increasingly more light until finally, it was bright enough to be daytime.

This place was huge! It looked about to be the same size as Tallinger only it was entirely underground. There were various mice laying about, chatting, eating and having a good time. Some were over in a different section, training. Lily saw one mouse leap into the air and cut the head off a stuffed dummy expertly. She was genuinely impressed. Suddenly, all activity ceased in the room and all eyes turned upwards to where Sandy was.

"Strangers underground!" a young mouse called out, drawing his sword. The others followed his lead and drew their swords. One gasped in horror.

"A weasel!" it cried. "A weasel here, now we are all doomed…" A moan of despair sighed through the mice as Sandy yelled out.

"Put back your weapons, friends," she said. "These are friends of the southpaw mice!" A sigh of relief went through the crowd. They all dismounted from the stairs and gathered around the little group. Sandy stood in front of them and spread her paws.

"Come out into the kitchen, there we will eat and get to know these creatures better." There was a general murmur of assent as Sandy led them all to a huge dining hall, bigger then the one at the castle. They all sat down at the table and were met with a huge repast of salads, pies, tarts, soups, and many other delicacies that were too numerous to mention. Stan shook his head, staring at all the southpaws around him.

"I never thought I would feel so incredibly out of place in my life," he said to Lily. She smiled a little.

"Now you know how I felt back at the castle," she said. Sandy rang a small bell and silence fell upon the table.

"Tonight," she said. "We have some visitors to our kind. Tally the weasel, for one, is here. Stand up, Tally, and show them who you are." Tally stood up.

"Hello," he said shyly. "I am Tally the weasel. I deserted Trentor's hoard when he—" A mouse leapt up and grabbed his sword.

"You were with Trentor!" he cried. "That weasel almost killed our race! He killed our leader!" He pointed his sword levelly at him.

"I should kill you just for being with him, vermin," he hissed. Sandy waved a paw at him.

"Aaron, be quiet," she said. "That is no way to treat guests of our home." The mouse called Aaron mumbled sullenly and out his sword away. She pointed her paw over to Mandy.

"That is Mandy Sleekfur," she said. Mandy stood up and grinned.

"Well, that is my name, isn't it?" she said. "I'm a champion slingshoter; could brain anyone of you one leg with one eye shut." The other mice laughed good-naturedly and Mandy smiled. Sandy waved her paw over to Stan.

"This is Stan Churchmouse," he said. He stood up and stared upon the other mice.

"Hello," he said. "It's nice meeting you." He sat back down. Lily cringed. She didn't want to have to stand up in front of a bunch of mice and say something. Fortunately Sandy did not mention her or Rose.

"Before I get the last two I have a story to tell them." She turned towards where they were sitting.

"Once, about eight seasons ago, there was a great war in the northland where we lived. The southpaws were revered far and wide as wonderful fighters, so no one usually bothered us. But one day, an evil weasel named Reznick came to our tribe. He wanted our most sacred treasure, the sword of the warrior, so they came here to ask us to give it to them. Naturally, we gave them a piece of our minds, and they said they would fight us for it. So we accepted, and paid bitterly for it. In the final battle my husband Luke the Warrior, leader of us all, was slayed by the weasel's son, Trentor. He had killed his father and then dropped the sword. I picked it up and started to run with my two babies, leaving them on the steps of Tallinger Castle and then coming back here starting a new colony of southpaws under the earth." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I never knew what became of my babies," she said. "Until about a week ago." A gasp rose through the crowd. Luke the Warrior had offspring? Two of them? Sandy had found them?

"Friends," she called. "Meet Rose and Lily." They both stood up and walked over to the old mouse's side. Rose timidly waved a paw.

"Hello," she whispered. Lily grinned broadly.

"Hey," she said strongly. "Nice to know there are other southpaw mice." Another roar went through the crowd.

"These are my children," Sandy said. Silence filled the hall. The children of Luke the Warrior were _girls_? How were they going to lead them to victory? Would the prophecy made by Timothy come true? Was the star there? A mouse leaned over and stared intently at them. It squeaked in terror and started to back away.

"The star!" it squeaked. "The star is there!" Uproar ruled in the dining hall. Lily lowered her head, her eyes downcast. She wasn't even welcome with her own kind.

"Silence!" Sandy shouted. "I know the star is there! It was written by Timothy that one southpaw and one right pawed mouse would have the star. One of them is my daughter Lillian." She looked over at Stan.

"And the other one is our guest Stan Churchmouse!" All eyes turned to the two mice, boring into them. Silence reigned of the table. Rose put her paw on Lily's shoulder and patted it lightly. Lily gave her a strained smile, distracted. She looked over towards Stan, and their eyes met. She thought of the song she had written for him.

_Joyous tunes sing through my body, when I see your fleeting face…_

Oh Stan, she thought. Why did it have to be us? She turned towards the convention and spread her paws wide.

"Fellow southpaw mice," she said. "If I do not anger you by asking, then what is the mark for? Why do Stan and I have a star on our heads? What does it all mean?"

"If you allow me," a voice said. All the mice took their focus off them for a second and stared over at the large, silver furred mouse standing in the doorway. "I think I would like to take Lily and Stan with me back to my room where we could talk." He looked over at the two mice.

"Is that all right with you?" he asked. They both nodded their heads. Stan walked over to Lily and gave her his arm, and she grabbed it thankfully. The two mice left the room and no one said a word. Finally, it was Rose who broke the silence.

"I hope my sister's going to be safe," she said. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"We can only hope."

The clouds had hidden the moon from sight, and it was dark out. The trees looked like eerie, hook-clawed monsters in the dim light, and the infants mewled ceaselessly, frightened. Rena was frightened herself, frightened that Trentor would find her. Frightened that he would kill her like he had killed that southpaw warrior. He was brave, that mouse was, she thought as she scurried deeper into the woods. He didn't even scream as he watched his own guts tumbled out of him. She knew Trentor was terrified of the southpaw mice; she saw it in his eyes. Scumnose had mentioned the young one from the castle to him and he had practically cowered in fear. She looked at the note she had attached to the inside of the burlap she had swaddled around the young ones. It just said their names incase she was found or had to leave them somewhere. She gazed at the baby weasels. Still asleep, bless their hearts. She rubbed Justin's head softly. The weasel stirred in his sleep but did not awaken. She was making good headway when she heard a terrible sound behind her.

"Reeeeeennnnnnaaaaa," the voice crooned. She whimpered and started to move faster, desperately looking for a place to hide the infants.

"Reeeeeennnnnnaaaaa, you shouldn't have run," it said. She recognized the voice as Trentor's. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. A hole! A small, shallow hole had been dug in the ground, probably to be used at somebeast's nest. She gently placed the babies in there and covered them with grass and leaves. They didn't awake. She could hear the crashing of the paws through the undergrowth, and she started to run in the direction opposite the hole, which was located next to a tall oak. She ran into it on accident cracked her paw against the wood.

Hollow. Her paw hitting the wood had made an empty noise. The perfect diversion should Trentor come this way. She prayed there wasn't any creature living there as she darted off into the trees. Trentor was faster, though, and he caught up to her. He grabbed onto the scruff of her neck and threw her to the ground.

"Hold still, you little traitor," he said maliciously. Rena whimpered as she cowered on the soil, rattling leaves every time that she shook.

"You think you're a clever one," he hissed. "I heard you leave. I saw you take my kids." He shoved the point of his sword at her throat.

"Where are they?" he growled. Rena shook her head.

"I'm not telling you—" 

"Tell me!" he roared. He leapt into the air and came down upon her, sitting on her chest.

"Tell me where you put them you wretch!" he shouted. Rena shook her head.

"I'll never tell you, tyrant," she spat. "You were cruel to them, you miserable—"

Trentor ended her life with one swift stroke. Her eyes glazed over and then she fell limp, her face a mask of relief. Trentor kicked her scornfully and howled with anger. He kicked her repeatedly, releasing his anger upon her dead body.

"How dare you," he whispered to her body. "How dare you do this you miserable puke, you filthy scum, you…you…" He kicked her hard once more and then turned back and started walking back to camp.

He would have to find someone else to train now.

They were going downhill. That's all Lily knew as the silver mouse led them down a pitch-black tunnel.

"How do you know where we are we are going?" she had asked, slightly frightened. The old mouse had chuckled and given each of them a paw to grab onto.

"Don't worry, young mouse," he said. "We'll be out of here soon." She nodded, trusting the old mouse. She groped around for Stan's paw in the darkness. She found it after a minute and grabbed it tightly. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she felt better. Lily had never been one for the dark. Soon, though, the tunnel grew gradually lighter. She could see the outline of her paws and make out the vague outlines of Stan and the older mouse next to her. Before long they had come to the end of the tunnel, a large, cheerily lit room. There was a large oaken desk with a huge stuffed chair behind it, and then a loveseat. The older mouse motioned for Stan and Lily to sit down there and then took his place behind the desk. He looked regal and wise sitting there.

"Hello," he said, his voice echoing throughout the carved out room. "My name is Anthony, the bookkeeper of the southpaw mice." He looked over at Stan.

"You are Stan Churchmouse," he said. "Excuse me, Stanley Craig. Should use the full name. Wonderful parents you have there, Gina and Harold Churchmouse, right?" Stan nodded, taken aback.

"Yes," he said. "How did you know my parents? How did you know my full name?" Anthony chuckled and stared at him over his wire-framed glasses.

"All in due time, Stanley, all in due time," he said. He looked over at Lily.

"Ah, and young Lillian Star Fieldmouse," he said. "Daughter of Sandy and Luke the Warrior himself. Charming young mouse you are, very pretty. Sister, Rose is it? Very pretty too." Lily nodded her head slightly, blushing at the compliment.

"Thank you," she said. "But how do you know all this about us?" Anthony giggled like young Sammy Bankvole did.

"It's not me who knew," he said with a wink. "No, not me at all. I know nothing but what I read." He pointed to a magnificent painting on the wall of a mouse. Lily and Stan recognized it immediately.

"It's Timothy!" Lily cried out. "You mean he was—" Anthony chuckled.

"Yes, he was a southpaw too," he said. "In fact, he is your great-great grandfather!" Lily pointed a paw to herself, stunned.

"Me?" she gasped. "Timothy the warrior was one of my ancestors?" She sat back in the couch, letting it sink in.

"That's amazing," she said softly. "Me, a simple castle mouse, related to Timothy the Warrior!" Anthony shook one of his fingers.

"Ah, but you are not a simple castle mouse, Lillian Star," he said. "It was written by Timothy himself that someday he would live on through you!" Lily was once again thunderstruck.

"Wow, Lily," Stan said. "You seem to have a lot of weight on your shoulders now." She nodded faintly, still trying to believe it. Anthony put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair, relaxed.

"Now, you two young mice get comfortable while I go get us some food," he said. "I've got something to tell you." He disappeared back into the tunnel, and Stan and Lily looked at each other.

"What do you think he has to say?" Stan asked softly. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I'm scared, though. I'm afraid about what he's going to say. I have a feeling it's going to change our lives and maybe not in a good way." Stan lowered his eyes briefly, and then raised his back up to meet hers.

"I feel it too," he said. "We can't be scared though. We have to take our destiny and live with it, you know?" Lily nodded her head. Stan put an arm around her, sensing her fear.

"But I'll protect you," he said softly. "I won't let anything hurt you, not while I'm alive to fight them off." He grabbed her paw with his free one. "I promise you that." Lily nodded her head and then threw her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Oh Stan," she said softly. "I love you…" Stan returned the gesture, slightly taken aback by her bluntness.

"Lily, I love you too," he said. "Always." He looked over. She looked very uncomfortable.

"You all right, Lily?" he asked. "Nothing hurting too bad?" She sighed and flashed him a faint smile.

"Nothing too bad," she said. "I wish I could lay down, though." Stan moved over on the sofa to make room and patted his lap.

"You can lay down," he said. "I'm feeling generous, you can even use me as a pillow." Lily smiled and stretched herself out on the over stuffed couch, resting her head lightly on Stan's legs. She leaned over her leg for a minute and kneaded the muscle. Stan looked over at her.

"Sore?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Only very stiff," she said. "I haven't worked it in weeks. It's a wonder I can walk at all." She leaned back with a contented sigh and gazed up into Stan's eyes. Wonderful eyes, she thought, as green as shiny new leaves. She brought a paw up to his cheek and rubbed it gently. His fur's so soft, she thought in wonder. The softest thing I have ever felt…

Stan took his paw and placed it over hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. They could heard footsteps coming down the hall in the distance, so Stan leaned over and gave her one quick kiss on her cheek and then they waited for Anthony to come in. He wasn't long. He carried three trays of food and sat two of them down in front of the young mice. Leek and celery soup with hazelnuts, a slice of mincemeat pie, and a strawberry tart. They ate in silence, saving their thoughts and words until after Anthony had spoken. 

When they were finished, Anthony's keen eyes swept over them.

"Are you two comfortable?" he asked. Lily was snuggled right into Stan and he had a paw around her. They both nodded.

"All right then," he said. "I am an old mouse as I am sure you can see, coming on being 100 seasons old." 

"One hundred seasons!" Lily interrupted. "You must be the oldest mouse—" Anthony nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I am the oldest mouse in the Hattispring area, but I do not know about the other parts of the world. I was alive when Timothy the warrior was living and long before, too. I was old enough to be Timothy's father when he became leader of the southpaws but we were firm friends. He told me all the things he knew, and what he foresaw. Still being the southpaw's recorder then, I wrote down every word that he said." He rummaged around in the shelves behind him, finally pulling out a large parchment book. He flipped through the pages, searching for something. He smiled and then handed the book to the two mice.

"Here," he said. "This when Timothy talks about you." Stan took the book in his paws, holding it in front of the two of them. Written in extremely legible but slightly smudged handwriting was:

__

First Summer of Timothy.

As said by the new leader of the southpaws, Timothy Fleetfoot:

"Peace has been with the southpaw mice for ages now, and there has been no need for any of us to have to be extraordinarily brave or strong. Many seasons from now, though, that time will come again, when a terrible weasel will try to destroy the peace in Hattispring wood, not too far from our own home here in Kilbra. The time will come when the two marked ones will have to shine. Don't look at me with that shocked expression, friend Anthony. I know it seems alien to you that I can see things but don't worry, you will be around to meet them, as you were around to see and advise me. One girl mouse, fair and beautiful with eyes that are like violets in the winter shall be one, and I shall live again through her. She will be a descendant of mine; the daughter of another great warrior that will be slain by the same weasel that will try destroy her home. Her name will be Lily, the flower that is me. A strong, silent southpaw, she will be exiled by the same ones who will love her in the end, for we are not very welcome in the world of the right-pawed beasts.

The other mouse, however not a southpaw, is extremely well known and respected by his peers and elders. Strong and wise in the way of the warrior, he will help Lily in her quest to show justice to the ones who wronged her. His eyes are green and very observant; he sees thing most others would miss. His name, Stan, shall be on the lips of many mice for seasons afterwards as one of the bravest mice to ever roam the forest.

The two shall be attracted to one another, of course. What's a good prophecy without some love, right Anthony? Anyway, they will be drawn together, united by their mark and their feelings towards what is right. But, they must not be allowed to get too close to on another, for heartbreak will almost surely follow. One of them may die in the final battle."

"Are you sure of this, Timothy?"

"Anthony, it has been hidden from my eyes. All I know that the stakes are much higher that it will be young Stanley to fall. You must tell them this when you see them. Do not allow them to love each other, or it will cause one or both of them their deaths…"

There was no more written after that. Stan gently closed the book and sighed. Lily sat her face devoid of emotion, staring straight at the old mouse.

"Are you finished?" Anthony asked softly. Stan nodded and handed him the book. None of them said anything for a few minutes. Lily hated the silence; it was clogging her brain. She wanted to think of something other then what the book had said, but she couldn't tear her mind from that one sentence.

_But, they must not be allowed to get too close to on another, for heartbreak will almost surely follow. One of them may die in the final battle…_

No, she thought in her mind. I can't accept that. I _won't_ accept that! She was about to say something Anthony spoke.

"I know what you are feeling now, young warriors," he said. "But, that is what was written—"

"To hell with what was written!" Lily spat furiously. "I don't care about anything that he may have said, true or not true, he is _not_ controlling my life entirely!"

"Lily!" Stan cried, shocked.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm going to say my piece. He can't control how I feel about anybeast! He may have predicted my existence, my life, and my destiny but he doesn't control my mind! He can't change the way I feel about Stan!" She turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Right?" she asked. "You know what I mean." Stan grabbed her paw gently.

"Lily, maybe we should go by what the thing says—" She stared at him shocked. It was another slap in the face, and the final one she could take.

"You what?" she whispered. "You want to…"

"I think we should listen to what it says, Lily," Stan said gently. "Then, after it all, we can be together—"

"Oh sure," Lily said bitterly. "This is just your chance to go chase Rose, right Stan? Don't give me that look, I can see that you like her. She's got friends, she's got the social skills, she's got the looks. She got everything and I got nothing but a fucking prewritten destiny and a silver star on my head. I thought you cared about me Stan, but when really it was just a trick to get to my sister!" She got up and walked as fast as she could to the door, the tears coming fast now.

"She's all yours, Stan," she whispered. "Go for it. Rose will be thrilled." Stan shook his head adamantly.

"No, Lily, that's not what I mean—" She turned back to look at him as she walked to the tunnel."Please, don't make this hurt more then it already does," she said softly. "Bye, Stan." She walked out at fast as she could, her sobs echoing through the tunnel. Stan sat there for a minute, stunned. Anthony shook his head.

"Well?" he said. "What do you have to say on the matter?" Stan lowered his head.

"She's so incredibly blunt sometimes," he said. "I _do_ love her, but then I like Rose too. I have no idea how she saw that…but I did want her. That's not what I meant when I said maybe we should wait." He got up and walked to the tunnel's opening.

"I have to go after her and explain," he said. "It was nice talking with you, Anthony." He ran into the tunnel.

"Lily…wait!" he called after her. Anthony shook his head. What a lover's spat this was turning out to be.

The southpaws heard her coming before they saw her. Rose cocked her head towards the tunnel entrance, listening.

"Someone's crying," she said. "And I can bet you all a bag of candied nuts that it's my sister."

"I wonder what that old mouse said to her to get her so worked up?" Mandy said.

"I don't know," she replied just as she burst into the room, trying to run but failing miserably. Rose got up and started to walk over to her, but Lily pushed her away.

"No!" she cried. "You leave me alone! All of you leave me be!" Rose backed off slightly, hurt.

"Lily, please, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" she shouted. "Now get out of my way!" She pushed her to the side and stumbled out of the room, sobbing. Rose turned around and stared at the others, bewildered.

"I wonder what has gotten her into such a tizzy?" Lester said, barely able to be seen from behind a plateful of food. "That young filly should get some tucker into her stomach, that'll calm her down." Rose sighed angrily.

"This must be bad," she said. "That's the first time Lily's ever pushed me away." Stan ran into the room then, looking around.

"Stan!" Rose cried. "Maybe you can explain. What's wrong with Lily?" Stan shook his head.

"I-I can't tell you now, Rose," he said. "I have to talk to her first. Where did she go?" Rose shook her head.

"Stan, I really want to know. What is wrong with my sister that has gotten her so mad that she won't even talk to me?" she said, putting her paws on her hips. Stan lowered his head.

"I can't tell you, Rose," he said. "I really can't. Maybe later when this all—"

"Stan, please…" she said. "I really need to know." Stan sighed.

"Tell me where she went first," he said. "And then after I talk to her I'll talk to you." She lowered her paws.

"All right," she said quietly. "I think she's going outside." Stan nodded his head.

"Thank you," he said. He looked over at her, torn between Lily and Rose. Lily had the wonderful determination and warrior qualities he had but Rose was so pretty…

"Rose," he said quietly. "I can tell you this. She's mad about something I said, not anything that Anthony mouse told her. So if he comes out here, then don't yell at him and wave your paws in accusation. It was my fault." She nodded her head lightly and then hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry, Stan," she said. "Please, try to make it better, all right?" He nodded his head and then ran towards the stairs.

Lily pushed open the door and stumbled out into the night air, breathing it deeply. She was infuriated with Stan, but even more infuriated with herself. She was mad at herself for having to be the brave one, for having to be the mouse with everything. Descendant of Timothy, the one who would carry his soul. She didn't want any of it! All she wanted was to be a regular mouse, right-pawed with blue eyes and no star. She sat down on a bed of moss and cried harder then she ever had. Her inside was torn apart that Stan didn't love her like he said he had, that it was only a game, a gimmick to get to her sister. She was also angry with Rose. She wanted so badly to be like her sister; she sometimes wished they had been identical twins. Then, none of this would have happened, and maybe Stan wouldn't have toyed with her emotions. That was another thing she was angry about. She had worn her heart on her sleeve, revealing to Stan her every emotion, her every desire. She had even written a _song_ about him. She cried harder as she thought of her song. That's how it was supposed to be, she thought miserably. That's how it was supposed to turn out; paws ever linked and hearts combined. Not ever like this. She pounded her paw into the moss, harder and harder until she couldn't do it anymore. She wiped her eyes and tried to get herself under control but found that she couldn't. She never heard Stan coming up behind her.

"I never thought…" she whispered to herself. "I never thought that it would end like this…never…" She choked on her own voice and coughed wretchedly.

"Oh Stan…" she whispered. "Stan…"

Stan stood behind her, listening to what she said, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else. She didn't so Stan just sat down next to her. She jumped and then turned to see who it was. When she saw it as him she turned back around, her face blank, although she was still crying. She folded her arms across her chest and sat stock still, ignoring him. Stan lowered his eyes, trying to think of what to say. Finally, he spoke.

"Lily, that's not what I meant in there," he said softly. She paid no attention to what he said and kept staring straight ahead at the trees in front of her.

"Lily, I mean it. I do love you, Lily. I wasn't using you to get to Rose." He sat down in front of her so she was looking at him. "Now, I am going to be honest with you. Yes, I like Rose. I think she is a very attractive mouse and that if life was a beauty contest then she would have won—" Lily shut her eyes hard, tears squeezing out of them anyway.

"I can't believe you just said that," she whispered. "I can't even believe—"

"By popular demand," he finished. "Just let me finish, Lily. I know that everyone thinks Rose is better then you but the truth is, while Rose may be beautiful, she's extremely superficial. Her concerns extend no farther then her social life and you when necessary. Most of the world likes that kind of beast, for what reasons I couldn't say." He gently grabbed her chin with his paw.

"You, on the other hand," he said softly. "Are the most amazing mouse I have ever seen. You're twice as pretty as Rose and you also have some depth. You have a spirit inside of you that no one else has. You're personality is wonderful. That's why I love you, Lily and not your sister." Lily's eyes finally focused on him, seeing him for the first time since they had been out there.

"You mean it?" she whispered. "You do love me, Stan?" Stan nodded.

"More then anything," he said. "Enough to give my life for it." Lily's face finally cracked and she hugged him tightly, now crying again.

"Oh thank god," she said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you in the battle we have to fight. If they kill you then I'm going with you." Stan nodded his head.

"I'll do the same for you, my flower," he said softly. Lily raised her head off his shoulder for a minute to stare at him.

"What did you call me?" she asked softly. 

"I called you 'my flower'," Stan said. "If you don't like it I'll—"

"No," she said quietly. "I like it. No one's ever had a nickname for me before." She gave him a small smile.

"What shall I call you?" Stan rubbed his whiskers, thinking. He grinned and threw his paws into the air.

"I dunno, Lily," he said. "Whatever you want to call me is fine." She smiled.

"I think I'll call you—" She stopped suddenly, cocking her head.

"Shh," she whispered. Silence filled the woods until finally, she heard it again. Somebeast was whimpering. 

"You hear that?" she asked softly. Stan nodded. He slowly rose and then helped Lily up. They walked quietly through the underbrush, trying hard not to make a sound. Stan's eyes swept over the area, seeing things that most other mice wouldn't have seen. Anthony was right when he said he was very observant; he had always been a watcher by nature. Only Lily matched him in observational skills. She saw the movement in the bush they had been sitting next to right as he did.

"Look," she whispered. "There's something moving about in there."

"What do you think it could be?" he asked. Lily shrugged and pulled out her dagger.

"I don't know," she said. "It seems small, though. Nothing that would pose a problem if it decides to attack me." She clutched the dagger tightly as she walked over to the bush. She leaned over and brushed the leaves out of the way. She gasped and nearly fell over. Stan was by her side in a second.

"What?" he asked. Lily picked up the bundle and started at in frank wonder.

"Look," she said softly. "Little baby weasels. Two if them, I think." She clutched the bundle to her chest, cradling it in her arms.

"We have to take them back to the others. I can't just leave them out here…" Stan nodded his head.

"All right, Lily," he said. "Let's go." She nodded and they started walking as fast as they could for the tree, slipping inside and descending down the stairs where they knew the other mice would be.

"Where do you think they got off to?" Rose asked, wringing her paws, worried. "Ooh, sometimes Lily gets on my last nerve…" Sandy smiled and placed an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rose," she said. "I'm sure Stan and Lily are okay. They can take care of themselves if trouble should arise."

"I know, but—" She was interrupted by Stan and Lily coming in.

"Mom, Mom!" Lily cried. "Mom, look what Stan and I found outside!" She ran over to her mother, clutching the bundle. 

"What is it, Lily?" she asked. Lily grinned.

"Baby weasels," she said. "Twins, like me and Rose. I'm going to keep them and raise them as my own." Pandemonium reigned throughout the southpaws.

"Weasels? What are we doing allowing weasels here?"

"Yes, we already have to house one of the filthy vermin, but another two?"

"I know what you're saying. It makes my skin crawl."

"I think we should just leave them out there to die."

"Yes, splendid idea—"

"Shut up!" Lily cried. She placed the babies gently down on the table and raised her paws into the air.

"Fellow southpaw mice, hear me out!" she yelled. The clamor stopped and all eyes turned to stare at her.

"These weasels were abandoned, left out by our home hoping that someone would rescue them. About eight seasons ago, my mother did the same thing to Rose and I. We were found and taken in. Did the good creatures of Tallinger have to do this? No. But they did it out of the kindness of their hearts, sheltering my sister and I and giving us a home. It wouldn't be fair to deny these baby weasels the same." 

"But what if they grow up to be mean and decide to kill us all?" one mouse called out. She recognized him as Aaron.

"Aaron," she said. "I will take full responsibility of these babies. If they hurt any one of you, then you can take it out with me." Aaron nodded his head, satisfied.

"So the weasels stay," Sandy cried. "With Lily serving as their mother and caretaker." Lily gently unwrapped the babies from their burlap prison. There was a small piece of paper inside the bag, and Lily pulled it out.

"Justin and Freesia," she said. "That must be their names. Good," she smiled down at the two babies. "I'm a terrible namer anyway." She rubbed her paw fondly over the brown one's head. It batted at it playfully. Lily giggled.

"Tally, come over here," she said. Tally walked over to his mouse friend's side. He gazed over at the little babies, rapt excitement etched across his face.

"They're beautiful," he whispered, awed. "I've never seen anything more precious." He ran one finger down the black one's face, and it laughed and tried to grab for it. Tally smiled happily.  
"What a friendly pair of critters," he said. He turned to Lily and ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "And with you as their mother, they should turn out to be something special." Lily rubbed her toe in the dirt and stared down at the floor, crimson.

"Aww, I'm not that great, Tally," she said. "You make me out to be something better then what I am…" Sandy walked over to her daughter and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Nonsense, Lillian," she said. "You are too modest of a mouse for your own good! You have no idea how much there is inside of you." She hugged her daughter, pulling her close.

"Everyone's said what an extraordinary mouse you are," she said softly. "You're Mandy Sleekfur's hero. You're very brave for dealing with what you had to go through at Tallinger without harming a single creature. You are respected and loved here. You are the pre-chosen one that Timothy Lily, you are an amazing mouse!" Lily's eyes stared wide in wonder as she gazed around the room, looking at all the other mice.

"Am I?" she said quietly. "Am I really?" Sandy chuckled and ruffled her fur.

"Lily, please, have some self confidence. People see you for who you think you are! If you believe you're a nobody, then that's what you're going to be! You have to show them the real you!" Lily looked down at the ground for a second, and then back into her mother's eyes.

"All right," she whispered. "I think I can do it." Her mother nodded her head.

"Well, go on, then," she said. "Tell the others who you really are." Lily nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I know how I can show them who I really am," she said. "I'm going to need your help, though." Sandy nodded. 

"What is it?" Lily grinned.

"Help me get up on the table." Sandy shook her head and lifted her up to the table. She held her up until she had found her balance and then let her go.

"You're on your own now, kiddo," she said. The whole table was staring at her. She stood her ground, though, and smiled warmly at the other mice.

"Hello," she said. "There's something I have to do right now that I should have done back in Tallinger Castle." She looked around the room for Stan and found him.

"Stan," she said softly. "One day, when I was out by myself down by the pond I got thinking about things. About life, about my happiness…and then about you." She gave him a half smile.

"I never thought I would have the nerve to do this, but I am going to now," she said. "Stan, I wrote you a song that day from my heart." She cleared her throat and looked around the table and started to sing in a sweet alto voice.

"Take this paw and guide my heart,

Through the thorns and briars there,

Teach me how to show my feelings,

Teach me how to say I care.

Joyous tunes sing through my body,

When I see your fleeting face,

Take me as the sun sinks lower,

Through the woods, a lovers chase.

Let me be your sweet desire,

Paws ever linked and hearts combined,

With eyes that see only each other,

The love for the soul is what we find."

Silence reigned over the table. All eyes were looking towards Stan, waiting for his reaction. He looked up at her and smiled, his eyes shiny and wet with tears of joy. He leapt up onto the table and ran over to her. He stopped right in front of her, staring. She stood, holding her balance, her paws at her side. Finally, Stan spoke.

"Lily," he said softly. "That was the most wonderful song I have ever heard."

1-877-217-5656 ext. 753


End file.
